A series of Oneshots
by DJdreaming
Summary: A series of one-shots...i keep changing the summary becuz i keep adding different stuff...so lets stick with a series of TRORY one-shots...Read and Review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: First of all I own nothing! So first off, in this one-shot Rory is the Hayden Heiress just no one knew it and it takes place about 3 or 4 years after the finale, and how I think Rory and Logan should meet again.

It's my turn now. I know she regrets leaving me. That doesn't matter anymore though because I am perfectly happy in my marriage. I looked over at my mother. It seemed to me that she wanted to go talk to Rory Gilmore. She gave me a look and I nodded. My father, mother, wife, and I all walked over to where she stood.

"Rory Gilmore! How are you?" My mother's society mask on perfectly. After Rory had said no to my marriage proposal I had gotten to closer with my family.

"The Huntzbergers, how wonderful it is to see you! I'm very well thank you." Rory answered but I was curious. Hayden parties, Gilmores don't get invited to Hayden parties, it's just not done.

"Are you here alone?" My mother asked. I took this time to really look at Rory. She wore a red dress that complemented her curves. Her hair was curled around her face and her blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"At the moment." Rory said tousling her hair.

"You know Rory; I haven't seen your name in any newspapers lately." My father smirked at her.

"Yeah Ace are you not a reporter like you always wanted to be?" I asked throwing in my old nickname and a smirk. My arm winding around my wife's waste.

"Actually, I never wanted to be a reporter. It was a cover my grandparents found necessary." Rory stated with a smile then she looked at Sarah. "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Rory, you must be Logan's wife Sarah, I've heard all about you from Steph. She says you have a wonderful taste in shoes." I looked at her shocked, Steph?

"Oh, well thank you. I've heard all about you too. Actually, I heard about you back in high school." Rory just smiled at her.

"Chilton?" Rory asked

"Yeah, I was a grade older than you, but everyone heard about Mary and how she pissed off Paris and then stood up to her." Sarah explained and I was confused, Chilton, Mary, Paris?

"Wow that was a long time ago." Rory smiled

"It seems you two are acquainted. So if you're not a reporter and were never studying to be that, what do you do?" My father said awkwardly.

"I'm a lawyer." She smiled sweetly.

We watched as an arm rapped around Rory's waste and a blonde head of hair was bent to kiss her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late Mare." The voice whispered.

"At least you're here now." She bent her head back and they kissed shortly, before she looked at my family. "This is my fiancé Tristan, Tristan this is Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger and their son and his wife, Logan and Sarah." She pointed to each one of us as she said our names and nodded her head toward the blonde when she said his.

The blonde had piercing blue-grey eyes and blonde hair that was short and messy but looked sophisticated as well. He smiled at us kindly but his eyes told a different story. He obviously had something against us. The only thing I could think of was what my parents and Grandfather had said to Rory all those years ago. I hadn't seen him around before so I figured he must be from that small town of hers.

"Tristan, it's been a while." Sarah said as they hugged.

"Sarah, the last time I saw you, you were graduating and telling me that I needed to get my life together. Always the good friend you were." He laughed as he pulled back.

"Not that you listened to anything anyone said!" Rory laughed.

"Shush you!" He said back. "Don't be mean to your fiancé, it's just not right!"

"Wow, Tristan finally got his Mary. It was a long time coming." Sarah commented.

"Mary?" My mother asked deciding to rejoin the conversation.

"Ah, the high school nickname." Rory answered. She never told me that she had a nickname in high school. "Tristan thought I was the heir of innocence and decided to call me Mary, like the Virgin Mary."

"Yes you are an heir, the heir of something completely different but an heir nonetheless." Tristan said giving her a look.

"Oh shut up! You are the same way Mr. DuGrey!" DuGrey! That's the best family in society only seconded to the Haydens.

"I get it now!" My father said. We all turned and looked at him. "You said you were a lawyer, and now you are saying you're with a DuGrey, it's obvious you are using him for his name."

"OH MY GOD!" Rory looked pissed. "You always think I'm with someone for their money or their name. If anyone is with anyone for a name or money in this relationship" she pointed between her and Tristan. "It's him!"

My family laughed well all but Sarah. She looked apologetically at Rory.

"It's true." Tristan said.

We stopped laughing and stared at him in shock. "What?" My mother asked.

"Well why would a Hayden be with a DuGrey for money or name, when they are better. I mean come on; she even has the longer name. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third soon to be DuGrey and me Tristan Janlan DuGrey, which one sounds more important to you?" Tristan explained and Rory laughed.

"You should see the looks on your faces." Rory said before walking away with Tristan.

Later that night with Tristan and Rory.

I laid my head on his bare chest, while his hands moved soothingly up and down my bareback. The touch of his hands against my skin left me tingling.

"Well, this was an exciting night." I murmured into his chest.

"It could be even more exciting." Tristan moved his hands down to the front of my thighs.

I kissed his chest and he flipped us over so I was under him. His lips crashed down on to mine.

Later, I lay against his chest again. "I love you Mary, with all my heart."

I smiled kissing his chest. "I love you too Bible Boy. Thank you by the way."

"What for?"

"For being here for me, for loving me, for sticking up for me tonight."

"You don't have to thank me for that; I do it because I love you."

I hummed a reply against his chest as I drifted off to sleep thinking about how I'd be completely lost with out him.

**THE END!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own anything…except Lilly, ok so the same thing as my last one, Rory, was close to the Haydens, in fact she was their heir…but in the timeline this has nothing to do with the last one…completely different!

Steph:

I saw her sitting at one of the tables working on her laptop. Before I could help myself I had called out to her.

"Rory! Rory Gilmore!" She looked up and smiled. So I walked over with Colin, Finn, and Logan trailing behind. I knew I was getting dirty looks. "How are you?" I asked as we got to the table standing around her.

"Please sit and I'm good really good." Her eyes flicked back to her laptop.

"I'm sorry, were you busy? Is this a bad time?" I asked noticing her eyes flicking back to the laptop again.

"Oh god no, I'm just waiting for this stupid file to send. Sit really catch up." She said pointing to the chairs around her.

I sat next to her on one side Colin next to me, Finn next to him and Logan directly across from her. I looked her up and down. "Rory, you look great." I said

"Thanks, I started to exercise a little and eat a little healthier." She answered and a phone went off. "I'm sorry, one second." She said grabbing her phone.

"Hello?...Of course…No Albert…Yes…Ok, Ok, I'll take the case…Alright set it up bye Albert." I couldn't help but wonder who Albert was.

"Albert?" Logan asked first.

Rory let out a laugh that almost sounded evil.

"My secretary. Albert I tend to think his name should be Enrique and instead of my secretary he should be my pool boy." She let out a laugh again.

"So Rory, are working at a paper?" Colin asked.

"Yes, Love what are you doing these days?" I found it funny, because Finn said that he comes here everyday and it seems as though Rory comes here often as well, that they haven't met here before.

"Shut up Finn!" she laughed before turning to Colin. "I'm a lawyer actually." To say I was surprised would be the least. Logan and Colin looked shocked too.

"Love! That was mean!" Finn pouted. "So Love, tell me, do you come here often?" Finn asked with a glint in his eye.

"Finn, I swear to god!" We all but Finn gave her a puzzled look. She sighed. "You know, Finn comes here everyday, around the same time I do. We found this out, what a year after my graduation so…I don't know 5ish years ago, and we've talked almost everyday since." Logan looked like he was going to kill Finn.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Logan asked Finn.

"It never came up." Finn shrugged it off and Logan just shook his head.

Out of no where a head full of blonde curls bounded up to Rory yelling Mommy and jumping into her lap. "Lilly, what did I tell you about running in here?" she scolded but was smiling at the same time. The little girl giggled. I looked at her blonde hair and then back at Logan then back at the girl back and forth. My eyes widened what if she's…Oh my god. I looked at Logan he was thinking the same thing as well as Colin. "Let's just thank god, that you were a girl. If you were like your father…well the world would end." Finn chuckled

"Now Love, he couldn't be that terrible. I mean why would you be with him, if he were that bad?" Finn replied

"Cause at times he could be rather charming but most of time just an arrogant" she covered her daughters ears. "Ass." Finn laughed and I saw Logan was getting mad thinking they were talking about him. Her phone rang again. She looked at the number and sighed. "Hello, Leigh Hayden speaking…I'm glad you approve of the way I answer my phone Grandma…I can't really talk right now…Yes, we will be there…" I stopped listening and stared at her in shock, Colin and Logan were as well. Hayden…Rory Gilmore a-a Hayden. Hayden is one of the biggest names. Leigh Hayden one of the best lawyers around. She hung up.

"Sorry guys, I'm rather popular today." She apologized.

"Ace, why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked. He obviously meant about having a daughter but Rory didn't catch on to that.

"Because my Grandfather Hayden didn't want people to know that I was a Hayden and even though we were dating for a long time, he didn't want people to know." Rory answered before turning to her daughter. "Lilly, you never answered what did I say about running in here?"

The little girl gave an innocent smile and giggled again before answering. "Not to."

"God, you are too much like your father, I don't know what I'm going to do when you get to high school. Maybe I'll send you to Jess." Finn burst out laughing

"You're daughter would be even worse than her father if you did that Love!" He said between his laughs.

"There's not much worse than her father." Rory smiled.

"Hey Mary, come on now that's not fair!" I turned to see a really hot blonde guy standing behind Rory. "Don't be mean to your daughter's father!" He bent down and kissed Rory. "Sorry Mary, she got away from me about a block away and I was going to try and catch up to her before I saw her enter and Lucy grab her hand I figured she was save."

Rory nodded. "Oh, my grandmother would kill me!" She said

"Francine?" The blonde guy asked.

"No Emily, Guys this is my husband Tristan, Tristan, this is Logan, Colin, and Steph. Of course you know Finn." I looked surprised at him. Her husband, the little girl's father. I looked over at Logan and you could practically see that he was relieved that it wasn't his daughter.

He was hot, with grey-blue eyes and messy short blonde hair. Lilly obviously took after her father in the hair department.

"Oh and this is my beautiful daughter Lorelei Mary Hayden-DuGrey the fourth. Or as we like to call her Lilly." I awed Lilly was gorgeous. I looked between the father and mother and smiled they looked happy. I looked over at Colin whose jaw was dropped.

"Did you just say Hayden-DuGrey?" He asked his voice tight.

"Yeah, I am a Hayden and he is a DuGrey and our daughter will probably one day be the heiress to both fortunes making her Hayden-DuGrey." That was a mouthful for a maybe four year olds name.

I looked at my watch "Shit Rory, we got to go it was great seeing you. It was nice meeting you as well Tristan." I said. I hugged Rory, as did Logan, Colin, and Finn. They shook hands with Tristan and we left.

Rory:

I felt a sigh fall off my lips. Tristan's hands were on my shoulders and I smiled up at him. He kissed me and we grabbed my stuff leaving the café. Each held a hand of our daughter as we walked. And I realized that even if I had loved Logan back then, I had the perfect family and loved Tristan more than life itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I own nothing…well except Nick and Andy…Chilton Era…

The handsome boy stands at his locker talking to his friends.

"Awe, man I have to show some new kid around the school." The looks he receives from his friends show their sympathy.

"Do you know the persons name?" His friend Nick asks.

"No but I bet he's some creep that's here because he couldn't make friends at his old school. Man I've got the worst luck ever." The handsome boy complains.

"Come on Tris, it can't be that bad, I mean you show this guy around and then what you're done with him." His other friend Andy says.

"No, it's far worse than that, we have all the same classes, which means, he'll be sitting with us at lunch." The other two boys let out a small groan.

"When do you meet this guy?" Nick wonders.

"My locker, tomorrow before first." Tristan runs a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

"We'll be here with you right Nick?" Andy says.

"Yeah, we'll help you get through this." Nick replies. "And if he starts stalking you then we can totally beat the shit out of him!" The brunette laughs at the thought of beating up the new kid.

The three boys go through the rest of their day normally, with the moaning and groaning of the handsome boy, who doesn't want to deal with the new kid.

The next morning, Nick, Andy, and Tristan await the new boy at Tristan's locker. They are facing each other when Tristan feels a tap on his shoulder. He lets out a soft sigh, looking at the ground he turns around. He sees a pair of black high-top Converse All-Stars and then bare leg, due to the girl's uniform.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tristan; the Headmaster said he would be meeting me here?" An oddly feminine voice asks.

Tristan's eyes move up following the uniform up an obvious girl's body. He moved his blue-grey eyes up to see a beautiful brunette girl with stunning blue eyes meet his.

"I'm Rory." She says staring at him

"I'm Tristan." The handsome boy finally replies. "These are my friends Nick and Andy." The beautiful girl smiles at them brightly.

"Hi, I'm Rory, and I'm sorry I'm stealing your friend for the day. This is a rather large school and I'm almost positive that without his help I would get lost several times."

"Oh take him, we don't want him!" Nick answers, "I'm Nick it's nice to meet you." He looks at the handsome boy and smirks knowing that he was thrown completely off by Rory, being a beautiful girl.

"Yeah, why would we want him? I'm Andy." Andy offers thinking the same thing as Nick.

"Well, Mary, let me show you around." Tristan smirks.

"The names Rory, Bible Boy." The beautiful girl replies giving him her own smirk. The handsome boy can't help but think this girl is not what he expected.

"Ok, Mary, I think we should get to class." Tristan says not responding to her comment.

She just shakes her head and looks at Nick and Andy. "Does he always having this much trouble comprehending names?"

"No…you just make him nervous." Nick said and Andy snorted.

"What are you talking about? He can't remember the name of half the girl's names he dates."

"Guys, you're making me look bad!" The handsome boy pouts at his friends and they all burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"How do you get girls?" Andy mocks. Rory just stands watching the group interact, the way they act makes her think of Lorelei.

"Alright boys break it up. And really Bible Boy you made yourself look bad by calling me Mary." Rory finally intervenes. "Ok boys, it's my first day and I'd rather not be late to class, so I know Bible Boy is supposed to show me around, be he can't seem to remember my name so how do I know I can trust him to remember his first class; that being said who wants to show me around?"

"That's not cool RORY; I'm supposed to show you around! I want to show you around." Tristan pouted once again causing the group to break out in laughter.

"Ok then lets go! Oh and new rule, one or both of you" She pointed at Nick and Andy "have to bring me coffee at lunch, because you're leaving me with Bible Boy." Nick and Andy laughed but nodded.

The handsome boy and the beautiful girl walked away together, he was saying something and she was throwing her head back in laughter.

"Man, this year just got interesting." Nick looked over at Andy.

"I know, I say it takes them 3 months to get together." Andy offered

"I say 4." Nick bet.

"You wanna start a bet? A hundred bucks says its 3 months." Andy said making the wager.

"You got it I say 4 months. But I not only want a hundred bucks when I'm right" both knew that a hundred dollars was cheap to them, "I want the control of what you have to wear to school one day for the whole day."

"Dude, you dumbass, we wear uniforms!" Andy laughed

"Oh I know, but that day, you won't be." Nick cackled at the thought of Andy dressed as a little girl.

"Ok, I guess…" Andy seemed a little apprehensive as he shook hands, but then smiled. "But, if I win, I get the same deal; you have to wear what I say."

The two boys nodded and looked back down the hall at their best friend and the new girl who already had a place in their hearts. Oh yes it was going to be an interesting year.

Authors note: Should I leave this as a one-shot or make it into a story? Review Please thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I own nothing. Lindsay's point of view. That's it Read and Review Thanks.

I always wanted to be a part of society, with the beautiful dresses and beautiful boys. I figured that the closest I could ever get was marrying a handsome man or even a rich one. Maybe one from society. I did research too. I knew about all the big names that had children my age or a couple years older. I went to places I thought I might meet them. But then Dean came. Tall, dark, and handsome, I thought he was perfect. I wanted nothing more than him. I threw myself at him over and over again. Every time he turned me down. His eyes always fallowing Rory Gilmore.

It was then that she switched schools to go to a bigger fancier, smarter school. I thought that I had finally gotten my chance. It didn't work, he asked her out anyway. They dated on and off for like two years or something. I finally got my chance.

We ended up married after my senior year of high school and we were happy to. Till he cheated on me with her. I can't really put the blame on her though. I mean think about it. She comes home from her big school for a weekend and he's there. The boy she had been with for two years and he's all the sudden saying that he loves her blah blah blah. She says no you're married. And he makes up this lie about how it's over anyway. That he's getting a divorce, that he's unhappy. I would have done it too.

So I do divorce him. They date for a while and then he comes back to me saying all this stuff about how I was perfect for him and how he should have known he would never fit in Rory's world.

"What world?" I asked

"The other world…"I thought he had gone mad. Then he continued. "You know blue bloods, big money, and old money…the elite." I felt my stomach drop she was one of them.

"No, she lives here with her mom who had her at 16." I had said.

"Yeah, but there's this whole big thing behind it. A real scandal. No one knows who the father is but the father, the mother and the grandparents. Lorelei Victoria Gilmore the second, ran away from Emily Gilmore with her baby. She ran from society. The Gilmores are a big name." He finished. I couldn't believe it, my key to society and I had spent all this time thinking she was weird. "When she switched schools in high school it was to go to some big elitist school her grandparents paid for."

No, no, no, I remember thinking. I took Dean back in spite of her thinking how she would be so jealous. I was at the diner when I heard her and her mom talking a year later.

"No, Mom he's amazing but I'm not sure he's happy."

"Hun, he's a Huntzberger. He'll never be happy." Lorelei said Huntzberger. The Huntzbergers are some the best names in society. Maybe she wasn't jealous but the Huntzberger boy would leave her and I would be back on top. I had thought.

"Yeah maybe, but I think it's over anyway." She had said aloud.

She graduated top of her class from Yale. It was at the graduation party the town threw her that I saw her grandparents for the first time. The looked extremely uncomfortable as they looked around. I saw two guys and a blonde girl I didn't know and thought I'd introduce myself to them. I walked over but before I said anything I listened to their conversation.

"I feel bad for Huntz, but she found out about him cheating on her." The blonde girl told them.

"Love, come on, he didn't deserve her, she's far too good." An accent…sexy I thought.

"I know Finn, but we aren't going to ditch Logan just because we are mad at him and who knows maybe her soul mate is still out there." The blonde girl spoke again.

"Guys, we are here for Reporter Girl, so let's be happy and forget about the fact that Logan Huntzberger may be our best friend but he's an ass. Let's just be happy."

"McCrea, that sounds like a wonderful idea." The blonde girl said.

"Come on Vanderbilt, let's go find kitten." The accented guy said and they disappeared.

I smirked, so they had stayed together and she broke up with him. But her friends names, McCrea and Vanderbilt, those are big names. I wondered what the accented guys name was. I looked at them and I realized she really did have it all.

That was a couple of years ago. She really doesn't come to town that often anymore. Lorelei goes out of town a lot though. Lorelei actually got married to some guy named Chris. I don't know his last name, never bothered to find out. People are saying that it's Rory's dad.

I'm sitting in the diner thinking about all this and how my relationship with Dean was going sour when a really nice car drove up. I watched as a gorgeous blonde man got out. He walked around the car, to the side helping…RORY GILMORE OUT! I wanted to scream in frustration. But I couldn't pull my eyes away as I watched him pull her out. He pulled her close to him and put his hands on her waste. Her arms went around his neck and he kissed her. My friend theory and hopes just went out the door.

They walked in his arm around her waste.

"Fruit of my Loins! Soon to be son-in-law!" Lorelei yelled from the counter.

"Lorelei, must you embarrass her every time she comes home? Why do you think she doesn't come home often?" Chris scolded playfully.

"She doesn't come home because your evil father is working her too hard!" Lorelei retorted and I heard a snort coming from the blonde boy.

"He tries to make her not work, telling her that she shouldn't because she's the CEO. Then she yells and takes a case just to get back at him." The blonde said

"Yeah and you usually lose." Rory laughed.

He pouted. "Lorelei tell your daughter to stop being mean to me!"

Lorelei looked at Rory seriously and said. "Rory if you want to keep the hot, smart blonde and use him to reproduce the perfect number 4, with blonde hair and two last names like Hayden-DuGrey, you have to start being nicer." The blonde boy pouted more while Rory, Lorelei, and Chris cracked up.

I felt myself get dizzy. Rory was a Hayden and the boy was Tristan DuGrey. I told you I did my research on society boys my age. I was going green with envy. This girl had everything.

It was later that night when I was walking home that I saw them sitting in the gazebo. I watched them as I could just barely make out their quiet tones.

"Mary, anything you want. If you want the wedding at the Inn, then you have it at the Inn." Tristan was saying. He didn't know her name; I bet it was an arranged marriage.

"God, I haven't been a Mary for years and you're still calling me that?" She asked with a small smile. She was sitting in his lap. Their hands lacing together and unlacing, so carelessly, their hands fit perfectly together.

"Rory" he said seriously. "You'll always be my Mary. I love you with all my heart and I'll never let you leave me baby."

She looked up at him tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you so much. Thank you." She answered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there. For loving me. For choosing me over everyone else. And for being you. I'm so proud of you Tristan and" she grabbed his face between her hands. "You will never be like your father. I know you're worried don't be."

She let his head go and he put it down on her shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, I do it all for you because I love you baby. I should be thanking you. For saving me from becoming my father."

They kissed and I knew it. She had it all. The perfect fiancé the perfect family, the perfect life. Everything I ever wanted she had it.

Authors note: So for that one I am going to make it into a story I think but I have a few more one-shots I want to write first so, just bear with me. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I don't own anything! I hope you like it.

I was going to get my Ace back. I don't care that it's been almost a year; I was going to get her back. I drove down the familiar streets of the small town that she loves so much. I pulled up to the Crap Shack as they so lovingly named it. I notice the garage door is open. I bet its Luke and I bet he could tell me where Ace is.

I walked into the garage expecting to see Luke doing something or another but instead I came across Rory with her head under the hood of a car and a pair of jean clad legs sticking out from under the car that I recognized as hers.

I didn't say anything just watched to see how this played out. When I heard a groan and the guy under the car pulled himself out. He was probably just a repair guy from the dealership she paid extra to come down here.

"Well?" She asked him her tone unhappy.

"What can you tell from what you're doing?" he asked smirking at her. She groaned

"It does not look good." She replied

"Mary, I think it's time you invest in a new car." She looked at him with a smirk on her face now, it looked eerily like his.

"Why would I do that when I have you to drive me around?" He scoffed as he moved toward her.

"Like I have the time to drive you around?" I figured they were related or just really god friends.

He was moving closer to her and I decided that now would be as good a time as any.

"Hey, Ace." I called out. She spun her eyes wide and her smile automatically changing. I looked at the tall blonde next to her. He looked indifferent to my arrival.

"Logan…Hi." She was nervous from what I could tell. This blonde was obviously from her town as well because anyone else would have known who I was and introduced themselves before they kissed my ass.

"So Ace, how are you?" I asked causally as if this was a usual occurrence.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't even bother to introduce the guy, must not be that important to her. Even though he was looking at me as if I should just know who he is. Hello I don't know small town folk. He looked at me for a minute longer before he smirked and I was curious to what he was thinking that would make him smirk like that.

He stepped closer to MY Ace and said something quietly in her ear. She let out a small giggle that made my heart melt. I couldn't help but wonder what he had said to her. My beautiful Ace. Then without warning she started to crack up. I looked over at her curiously. She turned to him with a dirty look.

"You're getting as bad as Jess." She let out another laugh before pulling herself into his side. It almost seemed like she was trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I will never reach as bad as Jess, sorry Baby. But by all means, if you really must leave me and be with him go." He was chuckling lightly while he said it.

My Ace just rolled her eyes. "Now don't you think if I wanted Jess, I would have gone after him years ago?" No I thought because she was with me. She turned and looked at me as if she just remembered I was there. "What did you say you came here for again?" her voice held no emotion in it at all.

"I didn't say, but I came, to relieve you of your misery by taking you back. I know, I know, I'm amazing." I smirked while the other guy started laughing.

"Like she wants you back." Came the reply

"Just because you'll probably be in the friend zone forever doesn't mean that you have to be mean to me." I could tell that he was in love with MY Ace and I was still figuring they were just friends.

"Friend zone?" The blonde guy asked with a raised eyebrow he turned to Ace was still pulled into his side. "Mary, for all the time that we've known each other…which is a few years, have I ever…I mean EVER been in the friend zone?" He gave a look that said it was crazy.

"Oh my god, this just like Just Friends, of course I love that movie…'BE YOURSELF, BE YOURSELF, BE YOURSELF'" she sang and I laughed at her antics then she got serious. "Bible Boy we have never been just friends, I was in love with you, I hated you, I was in love with you…there was always something more there. So no, I can't really say you were ever in the friend's zone." My smirk slid off my face listening to what she was saying.

"Ace, get over here right now!" I demanded. She stared at me but didn't move. "RORY! Get the fuck away from him! NOW!" I was getting angry.

"Holy Shit! Tristan this totally déjà vu, except he's not brunette and huge!" Rory laughed out and now I was furious and curious as to why this was déjà vu.

"Oh, yeah this is Dean all over again. _RORY Get away from him! Go away Accountant!_ Oh those were the good days." I was ready to stalk over there and punch him which I did and seeing I caught him off guard, it was perfect, he fell to the ground and Ace let out a shriek.

"It's Ok Ace, he won't bother you anymore." I said calming down a little.

"God Logan you are such an ass." She stood right in front of me. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND DEMAND THINGS? WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO PUNCH MY BOYFRIEND! You are damn lucky you caught him off guard. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten his military training yet." And with that she was hovering over him asking if he was ok. I watched them.

"Are you ok Tris?" She asked. Her voice worried.

"I'm fine Baby, relax you know I've been hit harder."

Her voice cracked. "God, I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" I looked over at her and she was…she was crying.

"Baby, I'm fine, it's not your fault." He pulled her to his chest. "But if you really want to make it up to me, you can do one thing…"

"What?" She asked

"Let me pick out and buy you a new car."

She hesitated and during that hesitation her words sunk in. her boyfriend. That meant that she was over me. I should have known better than to let her go. I wonder how long they've been together.

"Fine…but nothing to fancy."

He smirked. "Whatever you want Baby." He said.

She smiled. "I love it when you do that."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You call me Baby at random times, like now, when I'm upset. I don't know with anyone else I hated it when they called me that but with you…with you everything is different. Things I used to hate I love when I'm with you." He smiled at her.

"Is that your way of saying I love you? Cause I love you too Baby." He kissed her.

I turned and left. I noticed the love between them. It wasn't my place to interfere. I just wondered if Lorelei approved of him. Just as I was getting in my car an angry Lorelei stormed past me yelling.

"TRISTAN DUGREY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" holy shit the small town folk wasn't so small town anyway.

I watched as he came running out of the garage with Lorelei chasing him. They were both smiling and Rory was standing on the side laughing. I noticed a look pass between Lorelei and Tristan before they both turned on Rory. Who then ran screaming from them. Tristan some how managed to get her to the ground. They were both smiling and red faced as Lorelei watched with a knowing smile on her face. He kissed my Ace and I barely heard Lorelei call something out to Tristan. I pulled away not wanting to see another second of it.

"No, Tristan, I will not take it. I said nothing fancy." She stomped.

"I don't remember that part." He smirked as he handed her the keys to the new car.

"Don't you think this is a little over the top?" She argued.

"Nothing's over the top for you Mary." She just glared at him.

"No!"

"Come on Baby, please?" As soon as he called her Baby she knew the battle was over.

"Fine, but I want Red." Tristan nodded

"Whatever you want."

A few hours later, Rory, carefully drove out of the dealership in a new Porsche 911 Turbo. She couldn't help but think that he was out of his mind. Yet somehow he had won her over again. That stupid name. That stupid Baby. She just couldn't think whenever he called her Baby and it drove her crazy!

Jessirose85 I hope you liked this. Thanks for the idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: none of the music is mine! Or the characters…I sadly own nothing except for the computer on which this was typed…well I wrote it too…but yeah ok I'm done.

If someone would have told her years ago that she would end up with Tristan DuGrey, she wouldn't have believed them. She probably would have the emitted into the loony bin. But today, in his arms she couldn't feel any happier.

He couldn't believe it. His Mary had said yes. She had walked down the isle, she had said I do. He now truly believes in miracles. He looked at his beautiful new wife.

"It is now time for Mr. and Mrs. DuGreys first dance." The band announced.

She stood up her white dress with the midnight blue detailing trailing behind her. She walked over to him. He spun her into his arms as the music started.

_Whatever you want  
I'll be there  
whatever I have  
I will share  
whenever you cry yourself to sleep  
I'll dry your eyes  
_

The song they had picked wasn't the slowest song in the world but it was one they could slow dance to anyway. It wasn't the beat that mattered for this particular song though, it was the lyrics. They had so closely related to the couple's life that they couldn't help but have it as their song. Lane had had her listen to it. It was by this band called Rock Kills Kid. It was amazing

_whenever I try to hold on to something too tight  
it gets away from me and my side  
I start to lose it then comes losing you  
it's not my fault, baby  
please don't please don't go  
_

"Mary?" She hmmed against his chest in answer. "Are you happy?" he asked his voice showing his fear.

"Happier then you could ever imagine." She replied quietly looking him in the eyes. He let out a sigh of relief. "I love you don't ever doubt that." She finished her eyes showing him all the sincerity in the world.

_Whatever you want  
I'll be there  
whatever I have  
I will share  
whenever you cry yourself to sleep  
I'll dry your eyes  
_

His rough voice sang along with the lyrics as tears shone in her eyes. She knew the reason he wanted this song so bad was because he thought that it truly showed how he felt about her.

_What did I do to deserve you putting up with me?  
whatever I did, oh faithful every day  
I haven't lost it and I'm not losing you  
I'll try best, baby  
please don't please don't go_

whatever you want  
I'll be there  
whatever I have  
I will share  
whenever you cry yourself to sleep  
I'll dry your eyes  
whatever you think  
I will think  
whatever you say  
I will say  
whenever you cry  
I'll dry your eyes

There was a drastic change in song and she laughed. The crowd looked shocked, she could she her Grandmother looked angry but she didn't care. She pushed Tristan off the dance floor and started dancing to the song.

_You're never gonna get it with nothing  
cause nothing's what you got in your head  
so stop pretending_

She started doing the dance that was in the music video for this song. And she could hear her mom cheering. She and Tristan had been practicing this with their DJ and Dance instructor since the beginning they had it down pat.

_  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cause we won't stop  
and we're getting down till the sun's coming _

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cause we won't stop  
and we're getting down till the sun's coming_

The song changed again and this time Tristan pretended to shove her off the floor. She pretended to be out raged by his actions as he started to dance.

_Body...wanna feel my body?  
Body...such a thrill my body  
Body...wanna touch my body?  
Body...it's too much my body  
check it out my body, body.  
Don't you doubt my body, body.  
talkin' bout my body, body,  
check it out my body_

He started to dance in a ridiculous Village People way that had even her Grandmother cracking a smile.

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! Ow.... _

He pointed at her as he started dancing again. Almost as if he was challenging her. She was ready for him. She knew her steps and she was going to take him down a step

_Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be a macho!_

Body, its so hot, my body,  
Body, love to pop my body,  
Body, love to please my body,  
Body, don't you tease my body,  
Body, you'll adore my body,  
Body, come explore my body,  
Body, made by God, my body,  
Body, it's so good, my body

The music changed again. This time she didn't push him off. She just waved her hand as in SHOO SHOO and he gave her a look as he walked off the floor.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy. _

She started pointing like the Village People. She did some funny steps her and the dance instructor worked on. She had worn her heals for every dance rehearsal getting very comfortable in them.

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time._

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

She did the YMCA above her head proud as she gave a look that said come and get me. The song changed and she just simply shrugged and walked off Tristan taking her place.

_All aboard!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
I I I I I I I I  
Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe, it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate_

He started doing a ridiculous dance and I laughed my ass off at him. We had only practiced the transitions not the actual dances together. This was a surprise to both of us. He had a smile on his face as he danced to Ozzy Osborne.

_Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

I danced after that to Shout. He did the Electric Slide. I did the Cha Cha slide. He did the chicken dance. I had a dance to the Veronica's Untouched. He had a dance to Taylor Swift's Love Story which had everyone cracking up. We ended both doing the Macarena in sync. The music changed back to the original song and we acted as though nothing happened.

"Where did you guys come up with such a genius idea?" Lorelei asked after the dance.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Rory said as though nothing out of place happened.

"The dance off you just had?" Lorelei looked puzzled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tristan answered this time.

"All I know is that we dance to Rock Kills Kid's Be There." I seconded. They had decided they were going to act like it never happened.

After about an hour of persisting they finally told Lorelei how they came up with their plan. They asked if she had gotten a picture of Emily's face right when the music changed. Lorelei had answered no to the picture but that she had videotaped the whole dance and did get in Emily's face in the beginning.

Lorelei just about cackled when she remembered the image of her mother, outraged and shocked.

All in all they had a great wedding. They smeared cake into each other's faces and Lane had made a toast that had made everyone in the room's eyes water and yet had them laughing at the same time. The newly wed couple headed to their honeymoon. Happy and waiting for the future to bring them even more happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

"You never go out with anyone! And I know for a fact that guys ask you! I've seen it!" Steph complained to her. She just let out a long sigh.

"Maybe, I'm just happy not dating anyone. Ever think of that?" She asked looking back at her friend.

"Oh come on Love, not even for a fuck?" Finn was obviously fighting on Steph's side.

"Yeah Ace, I mean come on. You never go out with anyone. Then there are those weekends you go home and just hang with your mom." Logan too. She sighed again. The pub's door opened and in walked her boyfriend. Sure they didn't know about him but she guessed they would find out tonight.

"Ok so if I find a guy and go out with him will you get off my back?" She inquired.

"Yes!" Steph shouted back. "Do you see someone?" Rory simply nodded "Who? Who?"

"You sound like an owl." She let out a laugh before pointing. "Him" she said pointing at the blonde.

"Ace do you know who that is?" Playing the innocent card she shook her head. "Ace, that's Tristan DuGrey, he just transferred from Princeton and he hasn't dated anyone since high school…well since he got out of Military School. I doubt he'll even talk to you." Logan said

"You know I think I'll try anyway." She gave a smile as she got up.

"Good luck." She heard as she walked over to the bar.

Her eyes set on the blonde man in front of her. He turned around feeling her eyes on him. He was still leaning against the bar but now he was facing her.

"Hello handsome." She said.

"Good evening Beautiful." He replied.

"So, my friends think that I need to date more because they have never seen me go out with anyone so I decided that we are going to trick them. Especially after they gave me the low down on your past…" he quirked an eye brow. "You know with the hushed tones…he just transferred from Princeton, hasn't dated anyone in years…he won't eve look at you. That type of thing." His hand was on her hip now. His thumb rubbing small circles on the small strip of skin that peeked out from in between the shirt and skirt.

"But, why wouldn't I talk to my girlfriend." She gave him a look. "Ok, ok so what do you want to do? Just come over with me and we'll start talking about what we usually do and then they'll be like what the fuck? And we will laugh and tell them what's going on." Tristan nodded

"Alright let's do it." He took a sip of his drink and smiled at her. His eyes moved past her to where Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph sat. "They are staring at us."

"I know, I figured they would." She so desperately just wanted to kiss him but she knew she couldn't because they were watching. "Buy me a drink." She stated as if should have known that already.

"Done." He handed her the drink and they made their way back to the table.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and he groaned. She looked up at him.

The blonde bent over so his mouth was even with her ear. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now…how badly I would love to make you scream." He whispered. His voice causing a low moan to escape her lips. His tongue secretly traced the outside shell of her ear but as they got closer to the table he pulled away.

The group sitting had to no clue as to what just took place between the couple. Rory and Tristan sat in the open seats. Her hand was down by her side and Tristan quietly interlaced their fingers together.

"Guys this is Tristan, Tristan this is Steph, Logan, Colin, and Finn." She pointed to each one of them as she said their names.

The group all let out a couple of hi and how are yous but other than that stayed quiet.

"Mary, have you heard from Maddie and Louise?" Tristan asked.

Rory laughed. "Yeah, they told me that whatever school they are going to at the moment wasn't living up to their hot guy ratios and they were thinking of transferring here. I told them that there weren't that many hot guys here either just because I didn't want to deal with them. They then came to visit and yelled at me because I lied to them."

"I'm not surprised to be honest with you. How's Lane, I haven't seen her in a while." The group just sat stunned as the two talked as if they knew each other. But they couldn't because Rory had to have Logan tell her who he was.

"Hep Alien's going to tour. I think that I may miss them. Even Zach…that scares me." She laughed.

"Tristan, what's your major?" Steph asked.

"I'm going into law like all good DuGrey men." Tristan said in a stern voice.

"Hey Mate, why did you decide to leave Princeton?" Finn asked next.

"Yeah, the rumors going around are terrible; one person said you slept with a Professor another said that you were kicked out for failing. What's the real reason?" Colin jumped in.

"My grandfather is in bad health and I'm extremely close to my grandfather so I wanted to be closer. Not to mention the only reason I went to Princeton was because I figured that my father would back the hell off if I wasn't close by but he didn't and I gave something up that I wish I hadn't so I'm back to fix it." Tristan explained.

Ohs were heard around the table and an awkward silent arrived until.

"DUGREY!" They looked up to see Paris Gellar walking over. They had become friends with her when they got close to Rory. Steph had her suspicions that Logan had feelings for her but she wasn't sure yet.

"Paris!" He replied. He got up and hugged her. "How are you?" He asked as he sat back down by Rory. Replacing his hand in hers.

"I'm good. I heard you back. Although I knew the rumors were false. I think we all know the true reason you're back." She looked at Rory. That got the group confused but the other three just smiled sharing a secret.

"Ok! I'm confused!" Steph volunteered first.

"Me and Tristan go way back. We went to school together. Not to mention he and his Mary have been together for the last year and a half…I think." Paris explained.

"Mary?" Colin asked.

"You guys don't know?" Paris looked back over at Rory. She just shrugged. "When Rory first transferred to Chilton-"

"Rory went to Chilton?" Logan asked. They turned and looked back at her. She just shrugged.

"As I was saying, Tristan playing the King role decided that he had to have her. In his first attempt of that he named her Mary. We all knew they would end up together of course that didn't happen until they re-met at one of those big Hayden parties that get thrown every so often not very often but once in a while." Paris finished.

"OH MY GOD!" Steph shouted. "You lied to us! You never told us you had a boyfriend!"

"I also never told you I was a Hayden, but you never asked" she answered her voice calm but her eyes showed amusement.

"Thank God!" Tristan said and they all turned to look at him. He just smirked and crashed his lips down to Rory's. After about a minute he broke away. "God, I've been waiting forever to do that."

Paris just let out a laugh as she watched the faces of her friends find out about their other friends relationship.

He shifted nervously under her intense stare.

"What? Why are you here?" She gave him a look.

"Ok well I came for a reason."

"That reason being?"

"Well you see…"

"You are wasting my time. If you want to say something get it over with!" She practically yelled at him.

"Ok Ok so here goes nothing. I" he cleared his voice. "I love you." Her intense stare softened just a little, but she was still in shock.

"WHAT?" She yelled as it registered.

"You heard me, I love you…Paris." She shook her head.

"I-I- don't know what to say." She stuttered. He wanted to laugh. He had never seen her so nervous before.

"Just say you'll be with me. Tell me you'll be my girlfriend." He pleaded.

"Yes Logan, I'll be your girlfriend." Paris said.

Authors Note: I decided to take pity on the poor fellow today. I actually don't completely hate Logan but I always thought him and Paris would be cute because she always so serious and he's always calm and playful. I hoped you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I got a review and in answer, these are all one-shots that are not at all related. So if you were confused by that I hope this helps.

I was at the park with Honor's son. It was a beautiful day in Boston. I noticed the little blonde, named James was playing with a little girl. She was around the same age as James and was laughing at whatever he had just said. I noticed there was a girl walking over to the two kids, she looked oddly familiar. I noticed she was talking to them and the little brunette girl nodded. I decided to walk over this girl could be some freak trying to pick up little kids.

"Hey James, whose your friend?" I called out.

"UNCLE LOGAN!" He yelled. "This is Ali." James pointed at the little girl.

Ali looked up at me and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Logan." She said sweetly. She pointed at the older girl. "This is my big sister Rory."

My heart stopped beating for a second this was my second chance at the girl I regret letting go. How often do you coincidently meet someone in Boston, I mean honestly this place is huge.

"Logan, hi, wow, it's been awhile." She smiled as she gave me a small hug. She pulled away far too soon for my tastes.

"Yeah, Ace, it has been awhile, how have you been?" I asked smiling.

"I'm really good thanks what about you?"

"I'm alright." I answered. I wanted to say that I was better now that she was here but I refrained myself.

"That's good. So what have you been up to?" She asked.

I stared at her for a moment noting that she had gotten even more beautiful in the last few years. With her hair slightly curling around her face and her blue eyes shining, she was gorgeous. Even in just jeans and a t-shirt. I can't believe I ever let this girl go. She's amazing in every way and I'm going to get her back.

"Not much, you know working for my father, babysitting for Honor the usual. What about you? An international reporter?" I asked with a smirk.

"No actually, I'm a lawyer working for my Dad's fathers firm." I never met her Dad and didn't know who he was so I was curious as to who she was. But I wasn't going to tell her that I was going to play it aloof.

"What firm is that?" I asked acting like I actually knew who the hell her father was.

"Uh, the Hayden firm, have you heard of it?" She was so innocent, who hadn't heard of the Haydens. Wait, wait. She said that her it was her Grandfathers firm that would make her Grandfather Strobe Hayden and her Dad Christopher Hayden. Holy shit! Oh I can't wait to tell my Dad this one. After the things they said to her. They are going to regret it and then when we get back together they'll be kissing her ass.

"Of course who hasn't heard of the Hayden firm?" I smirked and she smiled.

As I thought about it, I knew all about the Hayden, the only granddaughter of Strobe Hayden was the CEO and her name was Leigh Hayden, not Rory Gilmore. I caught her in her own lie.

"Ace, you're lying to me. There is no Rory Gilmore that's a granddaughter of Strobe Hayden, his granddaughter is Leigh Hayden." Rory's smile faltered but then it was back in place and she was rolling her eyes.

"Yes my full name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third. My Grandfather likes Leigh better than Rory so he took to calling me that." I felt my smirk drop ok so she didn't lie about it.

"Oh, sorry I accused you of lying." I said feeling stupid saying that.

"It's ok it's happened before." She with an easy smile.

I noticed a small coffee cart not far off and knowing her she could always drink coffee. "Hey Ace, wanna get some coffee?" I nodded over to the small cart. Her eyes flicked to the coffee cart then to the kids. She moved her head back in forth as if deliberating. She looked behind her and then nodded.

"Sure let's go." She said and we made the short walk over the cart.

"One large plain black coffee and one small half cup of coffee, the other half milk." She looked at me as if waiting for me to order.

"Uh one medium coffee with sugar." I ordered.

She went to grab her money and I stopped her I got it. The vender handed us our coffees and we walked back over to where the kids were playing.

"So any special ladies in your life Logan?" She asked.

"No, not really. What about you?" I asked praying to get the answer that I wanted.

"Oh I have many special Ladies in my life. Do you have any special guys?" She smirked at me. A smirk that I had never seen on her face before it was sexy as hell. I let out a laugh at her answer.

"Oh you know me. I've got Finn, don't need many more than that." I was about to ask her back when she called Ali over.

The little brunette girl ran over. She was adorable. It was obvious that she was Rory's sister.

"Ali, I got you some coffee." Rory said handing her the cup with half coffee and half milk. The little girl smiled and drank it down.

"You're the best sister ever Rowy." She stuttered over the last part of Rory, it was cute.

"I know and you better remember that! Now go play!" She shooed the little girl away. Ali hopped off probably already hyper from the caffeine.

"So…" I noticed arms wrapping around Rory's waist and I waited for her to push them off but instead she leaned back.

"You know Mary, that little girl is going to be super hyper now and it's going to be all your fault. Not to mention you're stuck watching her." A deep voice said into her shoulder.

"Yes, but it was probably less than half a cup of coffee. Right before we drop her off however, we are going to go get ice cream and some coffee and then get her really hyper. I love making Dad and Mom angry." She let out a cackle.

"You are cruel Mary." He snickered.

"No, I'm getting revenge for last week when she got Ali hyper before making US babysit. Now she just gets to watch her own daughter while she's hyper." The blonde laughed again. "Oh, Logan this is my boyfriend Tristan, Tristan this is Logan my ex." My ex that hurt. I shook hands with the blonde guy names Tristan. He wasn't tense or anything. Like the fact that I was her ex. didn't matter at all.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." He said with a smile.

I looked at my watch. "You know it was nice to meet you to, but I've gotta get James home, sorry. Bye Ace, it was nice seeing you." I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Maybe one day I'll meet the girl of my dreams that's not Rory Gilmore but for now, I'm going to just try and get over this heartbreak.

I looked back to see my Ace cuddled into Tristan's side. She looked up at him and kissed him. He said something that made her laugh and kiss him. I looked away, hoping to forget this day ever happened.

"Today was fun." I said with a yawn climbing to bed to lay my head on his chest.

"Yeah Mare it was." He chuckled, his chest vibrating. "You're Mom and Dad looked like they were going to kill you. It was when she just stood there giggling that they really started to glare."

"I know it was hilarious. But now Mom knows that she does it to me and I get her back even worse."

"I know you told her that."

"She actually promised to…how long do you think that will last?"

"I give it a month." He said. He pulled her head up to his and kissed her hard. "Good night Mary. I love you."

"Night Tris. I love you too." She yawned one last time before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan:

I was walking across the Yale campus when I saw her. She looked beautiful as always and carried a cup of coffee. She was wearing a pair of tight hip huggers and a t-shirt. She was walking toward me, straight toward me with a mega-watt smile on her face. Her blue eyes shinning even more than I ever saw before. I smirked she wanted me back I knew it. It may have taken a while to realize how much she regrets ending our casual relationship, but she realized it and that's all that matters. I wanted to call something out to her as she got closer.

Hey Ace was on the tip of my tongue. When she side stepped me and her pace quickened a little. I turned around and damn her ass looked good in the jeans. But then I saw her fall into the arms of another blonde man. Her head hit his chest with a sigh, like he had just pulled all her worries away.

"Hey Mary." He said.

"I just had the worse day ever." But she had been smiling so widely when she was walking toward me.

Rory:

I was having THE worst day ever. I did badly on a test. Doyle didn't like my article. I didn't get any coffee this morning. I couldn't sleep last night. It was miserable. I finally was able to get my coffee and was headed to the library when I saw him walking toward me. I smiled, I couldn't help it; he just did that to me.

I knew I probably looked like crap but I didn't care he was here and that's all that mattered to me. I faintly noticed someone else walking toward me but I side stepped them not really caring about who it was.

As soon as I stepped into his arms, I felt as if all my worries where taken away off of me. The sun that had been clouded over all day had finally come out for me. I let out a sigh as I leaned against his broad chest. He chuckled a little his arms still around me.

"Hey Mary." Amusement in his voice.

"I just had the worst day ever." I mumbled into his chest.

His arms tightened around me. I looked up at him. He gave me a small kiss.

"Well then let me fix it for you." He smirked, his arms tightening once again before letting me go and putting his arm over my shoulder. I interlaced our fingers and we walked to his apartment. Who would have thought that Tristan DuGrey would get his Mary so in love with him that just seeing him brightens her day? I wouldn't have, but I wouldn't have any other way.

Authors note: WOW that was really short for me…the shortest I have ever written. But I'll make it up to you and have another one up tonight =]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry it took so long life has been crazy between my millions of doctors and essays do and family coming to town life just didn't have time. Things should be back to normal after this week.

What the hell was that prick doing here? Both boys thought the same thing at the same time. They both wanted to walk right by each other, but they couldn't do that neither of their prides would let them. So they walked up to each other determination written on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The taller one asked.

"Yeah right, same question Bag Boy. I have at least family here to visit. Let me guess you're here to try to win Rory back right?" The shorter said with a frown.

After graduation Rory had gone to see Jess to make amends. They had and were best friends. Jess wanted to laugh in Bag Boy's face only because he knew that Dean could never get Rory back.

"It's a free country Coffee Boy. And so what if I am? I know she's not with that Logan guy anymore, she'll take me back I know it. But maybe you're the one trying to get Rory Gilmore back." Dean sneered.

"No, not really." Jess ran a hand through his hair with a smirk. "Yes Dean, I want to get back together with Rory after more than five years. Maybe even 7."

Dean shrugged.

"Why not? I'm willing to try." Jess wanted to laugh in this guys face. But that of course would start a fight…and fights are bad.

"You do that and have fun with it." Jess walked away.

Dean…

I was thinking of ways to get her back. Clara was talking to a friend who still lives here and she said that her friend's sister's boyfriend's friend heard Lorelei telling Luke that Rory was coming home. So I decided that it would be a prime time to come down and visit Stars Hollow.

The rumors were saying that she got in last night, but I don't think anyone has seen her yet. I've been told that she's even more gorgeous then when she was in school. I can't wait to win her back.

What Jess said was eating at me. It was kinda weird that out of no where I would just show up like this. I wish I would have brought Clara with me. That way I would have a reason for being here. After I had broken up with Rory for the last time, my mother was ashamed of me and she and the family moved back to Chicago. I went to New Jersey to try and make something of myself. It didn't work out so well and I ended up back in Chicago with my parents and sister.

I was out of work and living with my mother, I figured the only way to redeem myself was by getting the girl that I regret letting go.

I walked back to The Dragonfly where I was staying. Partly because I figured that it was Lorelei's inn, maybe I had the chance of seeing her there.

I walked into the welcoming atmosphere of the inn. I saw the blue eyed brunette that looked exactly like my Rory behind the desk. She looked up when I entered. Her smile faltered for half a second before it was replaced even wider than before.

Oh she would be so happy that I was going to take her daughter back.

"Dean…Wow…Hi…how are you?" Lorelei asked. Her voice sounded soo happy to see me. (A/N maybe too happy?)

"I'm good Lorelei, how are you?" I smiled at her to show her I was happy to see her. I stood in front of her at the desk.

"Oh just peachy keen." I gave her a confused look. Wow she sounded dumb saying that.

Lorelei just shook her head. It was a little disappointed type shake but I ignored it. What can I do for you?" She asked. Her smile replacing itself.

"I have a room." I said

She looked down and typed something into the computer.

"Yeah I have you here, you are in room 16. Here's your key." She handed him the key to the room. "You know it's funny you are back now. Rory's back now too." Lorelei said.

"Really, I didn't know."

"How could you not it's all over town. About how gorgeous Rory is and how glad people are to have her back and blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes to add affect.

"That's nice?" I asked a little confused.

She gave me a stern look then smiled and looked past me.

"Oh and just so you know be careful at night. The couple in room 17 tends to be really loud at night." Lorelei smirked and I heard a gasp and a chuckle from behind me. "I've been having noise complaints about those two all week and from people on the top floor." She shook her head in disgust.

"MOTHER! Stop telling lies!" A familiar voice said from behind me. "Really, you're scaring off costumers. Don't come crying to me when they stop coming because they think you have noisy guests." Lorelei laughed and I turned around only to come face to face, well not exactly cause I'm taller but still, with Rory Gilmore.

"How do you know you're not loud?" I was curious as to what she meant when she said loud.

"Because, I had roommates for forever and I would know if I were loud…and I didn't just become loud because I now have my own apartment. I have never ever been loud…actually I had someone complain once because they wanted me to be louder." Rory ranted to her mom.

"Oh fine you caught me, but still it was fun to watch you get mad. Rory, I think you remember Dean Right?" She better damn well remember me.

"Dean, wow it sure has been awhile huh?" I nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" A booming voice said walking into the inn cracking up.

"Jess" I growled. He ignored me and walked to Lorelei.

"OH LOOK RORY IT'S MY SON!" My eyes widened and then I smirked because that meant that he didn't have a chance with Rory.

"Lorelei, we both know I'm not your son. You only wish I were." My smirk dropped. Shit he was back in.

"BUT LOOK REAL SON IS HERE!" She turned to a blonde guy standing in the door way.

"Lorelei, as much as we hope that she will say yes, that doesn't guarantee anything at all." Lorelei just rolled her eyes.

"Tristan if I know my daughter then I know that she's so absolutely in love with you that there is no chance that she will say no and then I will get beautiful grandkids."

"Accountant!" I yelled and he looked at me surprised. I looked over to Rory who was moving closer to Tristan and had yet to say anything.

"Dean, it's nice to see you again." He said with no sarcasm or anything in his voice. No jealousy, nothing. It made me even angrier.

I watched as Rory leaned against the Accountants side. He looked down at her and smiled easily.

Without thinking I moved forward to punch him but with out looking her grabbed my fist right before it hit him.

"How?" I asked.

"I went to military school Dean, all it was, was fighting. I remember almost everything they taught us." He said not even cockily.

I shook my head and turned around. I left the Dragonfly probably forever. I looked back to see Tristan and Rory hugging then kiss. I wished it were me but I'd just have to move on.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't help but think that my happiness was all because of her. Without the beautiful blue-eyed brunette, I would be nothing. I watched her bicker with her mom and smiled. My Mary was my life.

"Mom! No you are soo wrong!" Rory yelled.

"Yeah right, I think I know my actors!"

"Mom, that is not…NO!"

"Rory it is! I swear!"

I shook my head with a grin. They looked like such little kids fighting over a random children's film. They were fighting over who the voice was. Rory thought it was Dustin Hoffman. Lorelei thought it was Mike Meyers.

"You guys are both wrong." I chuckled when they both looked at me with wide eyes. "It's Eddie Murphy."

"Humph." Lorelei grumbled. Then perked up. "How do you know?"

I clicked the button on the remote. But before I looked I turned to them. "This is me proving you wrong and me right. BUT I want to say that I have never looked before I just know." The both nodded and turned to where I clicked info on the name of the movie.

The first thing listed was that it was Eddie Murphy. Both girls grumbled again. I turned the movie back on and went back to watching it.

"Hit me with those pillows and you will regret it." I said without turning my head.

"How did you know?" Rory asked the astonishment in her voice.

"Because I know you Mary." I turned toward her smirking. She just pouted.

I looked over to Lorelei who was watching us with a smile and a pillow in her hands. I had asked her for permission a few days ago and she was waiting for it. She knew it was going to be soon and that I would do something amazing but she didn't know when or how.

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rory. We re-met not long after we both graduated from college. She told me about what happened with Logan and I knew I wouldn't make that same mistake.

I looked at the time. I smiled everything should be ready.

"Hey Mary, take a walk with me?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll go get our coats." I smiled even wider perfect.

"Lorelei" I said quietly. "We are going to walk the long way to the gazebo giving you ample amount of time to get there. If you want to see your daughter's proposal, I would get there fast." I heard Rory coming. "No go get your own Chinese food." I said in a louder voice.

"Mom are you trying to get Tristan to do what you tell him to again? Cause, it didn't work to well last time, I don't think it will work this time either." Rory bought that we were having an argument about food and Lorelei pouted.

"But Mommy's hungry!" She complained playing along perfectly.

"Then go to Luke's. We are going for a walk." She handed me my coat and we were off.

The town was dark and beautiful in the cool fall air. It wasn't cold enough to see our own breath but it was cool enough to give you that chill down your spine…but maybe that was my fear or my excitement or just the fact that Rory was next to me. I had my arm around her shoulder and she had hers around my waist and our hands were interlocked.

I bent down placing a kiss on the top of her head.

We slowly made our way to the gazebo where it was lit up with Christmas tree lights. They were the normal color nothing special but the way they were set up made it look beautiful. In the gazebo sat a bouquet of red roses. She stopped and stared at it. I kept walking forward. Rory looked around her.

"What Mary?" I asked.

"What's going on here?" I shrugged in answer.

Come one lets go see the inside. She nodded and followed me up the stairs. She sat down on the bench.

"I feel like we are intruding on whoever set this up." She let out a small laugh that made my heart flutter.

"I don't think we are." I said in answer. She looked up at were I was standing in front of her with a quirked eyebrow. "You look gorgeous Mary." I was stalling. I saw Lorelei come out of the shadows just a little and smiled.

I knelt down.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third, Rory, my Mary, I love you more than anything in this world." She had tears in her eyes. "You are gorgeous and smart and challenge me in everyway. You helped me to become a better person. You put up with my problems. You deal with my Mother. I don't think I could ever wish for anyone as good as you. I love you with all my heart and never want to be parted from you." I looked up into her eyes. They were shinning with tears and love.

She cut me off.

"You did this, didn't you?" I just nodded.

In response I pulled out a little black box that held my grandmothers engagement ring.

"My Grandfather loved my grandmother more than anything else in the world. He gave her this ring when they were young after he asked her to marry him. They stayed together until death came upon my grandmother. You remind me of her. My grandfather too, that's why when I told him that you were it for me, he gave me this ring. He hoped that it would bring me just as much happiness as it did to him. Rory, Mary will you give me the honor of marrying me and put up with my cocky ass for the rest of my life? Will you become my wife? Bring me as much happiness as my grandmother my grandfather?" I looked at her the tears running wild down her face. "Will you accept my proposal and my grandmother's ring?"

She smiled at me.

"I'll have to think about." I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face. I knew her answer and she knew I knew.

"SAY YES!" Lorelei yelled from the background.

Rory turned around and saw her and the video camera that Lorelei had somehow managed to grab. She turned back to me.

"How could I say no?" She asked and I put the ring on her finger.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." She replied and I chuckled kissing her like never before.

**_FUTURE_**

_The tape ended and the tears rolled down my cheeks. We had lived such an amazing life together. We fought as all couples do. We had two beautiful children together. Janlan DuGrey the Second and Lorelei Mary DuGrey the Fourth or Jay and Lilly._

_I looked over at my two full grown kids and watched as they cried and hugged their Wife and Husband. Life had flown by to fast. My Mary was gone now._

_Of course she had lived a full long life but it's still hard to believe that she's gone now. I know it won't be long before I join her. Not even death can separate two hearts apart. Where one goes the other follows and I hate to do that to my kids but I can't be apart from her for too long. She took half of me with her and the other half was slowly following. We would be back together soon._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Life still crazy so updates will be few and far between sorry…well not too far but some what far.

We had flipped a coin just like we said we would. So I stood for Finn as his best man. At Colin's wedding it was Finn and at mine it would be Colin. I looked around the banquet hall; it was decorated in the ridiculous fashion of Finn. Even if he had grown up a lot in the last few years he was still somehow the same. When he said he was going to marry Laura, we laughed, Finn settling down it was preposterous. She wasn't even a red head.

"Now for a Father-Daughter dance." I watched as all the fathers and daughters moved to the floor. Finn's sister, his wife, his cousins and even my sister and our father. I recognized almost every face. From Laura's side to Finn's, but one. A tall blonde man with a cute daughter who was on his feet as he moved around the floor.

I looked over to see Rory Gilmore with tears sliding down her face. I walked to her and I was going to ask her what was wrong even though I figured it was just her being sad. I doubted she even knew who her father was. With Lorelei as a mother, who would?

I was about to step over to her when Finn hugged her. She hugged him back wiping her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Finn." She said

"The why cry Love? You know what happens when I see you cry." He whined.

"I'm not sad Finn, just thinking about how lucky I am." She looked out to the dance floor as did Finn.

"You have a great life Love."

"And yours is going to be amazing...even if it took you awhile." Rory smiled at him.

"Well love I finally got it together and I couldn't be happier." They looked over at Laura and her father. She was laughing as her Dad spun her in an obnoxious way. "I can only wish to have even half of what you have though."

She let out a soft laugh. Smirking a smirk I never saw before she looked amazingly sexy. "I am pretty great aren't I?" You could tell that she wasn't serious; Rory would never have an oversized ego.

The song ended and the couples clapped as they moved back over to whoever they were with. The little blonde girl and her father who I had noticed in the beginning made there way over to Finn and Rory as well as Laura.

Laura smiled, her blue eyes shinning. She really was beautiful, with light blue eyes…they didn't even compare to Rory's but still…and pale blonde hair, she was a catch. She was society but she was smart and wasn't stuck up. Finn and Laura truly loved each other; they weren't just in it for the money.

"Rory!" She smiled

"Laura, you look amazing! I'm so happy for you. You couldn't have found anyone better…except Tristan but he's taken." Rory answered.

Laura glanced at the blonde man next to her and crinkled her nose. "I wouldn't have wanted him anyway."

"Oh thank God!" The blonde man who I'm guessing is Tristan said.

The little girl who was with him jumped at Finn. "UNCLE FINN!" That would mean that Cassie had a daughter and Cassie is only 17 and the girl looked six…nope not Cassie's daughter.

"Hello Kitten, how are you?" He asked charming the little girl.

"I'm very well, thank you and Congratulations." She sounded very mature for her age.

She turned to Laura who took her out of Finn's arms.

"Hi Auntie Laurie. You look very beautiful today." Laura smiled down at the little girl.

"Why thank you Lilly, you look very pretty as well."

"Nana, made my dress!" Lilly said with pleasure.

"Where is the lovely Lorelei?" Finn asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You think I would be insulted that he calls Rory's mom lovely. But I know he loves me."

Now Rory rolled her eyes. "She's being dramatic about how she's so old. Yesterday, she called me and told me I needed to find her a cane and some Depends." The group starting laughing.

"Why is she being so dramatic?" Laura asked.

"She turns 46 soon and she thinks she's old…she even compared herself to Emily and then to Gran. It's getting ridiculous, but I don't know how to make her snap out of it." Rory shook her head laughing as did the others.

"Well, you'll just have to bring her some cake home and a male stripper." Finn said and Rory cringed.

"What?" Laura asked and Rory cringed again.

"I came to check on her and make sure she was ok and as I was leaving my Dad came home. He goes, oh don't worry kiddo, I'll snap her out of it. Then he winked at me. I seriously didn't want to think about my parents doing that." Now it was Finn and Laura's turn to cringe.

"Love, couldn't you keep your scarred thoughts to yourself."

"Hey she asked." Rory pointed at Laura.

The guy I thought was Tristan just chuckled. And they all turned to him.

"It was probably just revenge." Rory raised an eyebrow. "They had to think about what we were doing the whole time you were pregnant and I'm pretty sure they still get images in their heads when they see Lilly." The little girl rolled her eyes as she watched Tristan and Rory.

WAIT! Did he just say that Lilly was Rory's? That Tristan was the father? Did that mean that they are…I didn't want to think of that. I still wanted to think that I had a chance to win my Ace back.

Rory thought about it then laughed.

"Oh…my…god…you…are…probably…right." She was laughing so hard she could barely get the sentence out.

"Mommy, I want cake." The little girl put a look on her face, her blue eyes that looked like Rory's shining with innocence.

"They haven't cut it yet, sorry babe." Tristan answered.

She put a look on her face that rivaled Rory's. Tristan laughed. "Hey she's your daughter. She gets it from you."

"Sorry Hun, but that's my look it doesn't work on me…and the only one that works on your father is mine." Tristan pouted at this. "You know it's true." He nodded.

"Sadly, but yes." The little girl stamped off. "Hey she takes after you." Tristan pointed at her.

"No way she so takes after her father…just wait till she's in high school and she either comes home at thirteen with a boyfriend or at fourteen complaining about being called a Mary. Whatever will you do then?"

"She's not dating…and she'll go to an all girl's school."

"Mate, some of my best" he looked around "fucks were in high school from girls who went to all girl schools." Laura rolled her eyes and Rory laughed.

Tristan groaned. "I'm so screwed."

Rory looked him up and down. "Only if you're good."

His eyes widened and he smirked pulling her to him.

"But I thought you liked it when I was bad, Mary."

"Oh Bible Boy when will you learn-" she was cut off as he crashed his lips to hers.

Finn and Laura walked toward me. "If we are that happy together, then we will be blessed." Laura said.

"Love, we will be happier."

She looked back at the kissing couple.

"Maybe, but they have the perfect life. An amazing daughter and an amazing family."

"Love you are only saying that because you are his family."

"Oh right, I knew that…I'm such an amazing sister. And my sister-in-law is perfect and whatever it is that Lorelei is, is amazing…we will be that happy I know it." Laura said.

I looked back over at the couple; they had moved and were dancing to a slow song. Her head was on his shoulder and his was pressed into her hair. She was giggling softly at something he was saying and he had a small smirk on his face. I wondered if it would ever be possible to be that happy.

I found the little girl named Lilly. She was talking to one of Laura's cousins. I wished that she could be my daughter. She was perfect and with Rory as a mother…Tristan was a lucky man. However I feel bad for him too. I mean seriously his sister just married Finn, he's related to Finn now…that sucks. I chuckled I couldn't help I loved Finn…most of the time.

A/N: that last line made Logan sound like he was Finn's gay lover…no offence to anyone who's gay but you got to admit not the best choice of wording…I like it anyway


	13. Chapter 13

After living with Logan for a year and now with Tristan she had done something her mother never even accomplished. She had learned to cook. GASP! She laughed quietly to herself. Her new passion was playing loudly from the speakers as she danced around singing the words into a spoon. At the moment it was Untouched by The Veronicas.

He opened the door just in time to hear the end of Rory's new obsession. He looked into the kitchen to see her cooking something and dancing around while singing into a spoon.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

He smirked as he heard the lyrics to the song by The Veronicas. He snuck up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"I can help with that feeling." He whispered into her ear and she jumped in surprise. Turning to look at him she laughed and kissed him and she kept singing the words.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

"Baby, really I can help with that. And I know for a fact that you would enjoy it." She let out a slight laugh.

"Maybe after dinner." He smirked

"God, I hope so."

_  
Untouched, untouched, untouched_

The song ended and he looked her over and then down at himself.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll be back in like ten minutes." She nodded and he walked off to take a shower.

He turned back around though and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to the shower?"

Without answering he pulled her into him and kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth and she opened it without a thought. He smirked into the kiss as he heard her moan. Neither paid attention the music. When they needed air, they broke away.

"Hi." Tristan spoke first.

"Hi." She answered back

"I'll go take that shower now." She nodded in reply. He smiled her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen, she was gorgeous. He stepped back not turning around as he walked down the wall to the bathroom. In the back of his mind he was hoping that she would join him the shower, but he knew she wouldn't only because she was cooking. If she wasn't he knew she would be here in a heart beat. She may be his Mary, but she definitely wasn't A Mary.

He listened the music playing as he stepped into the kitchen and smirked.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Tristan stepped up behind her. He pulled her hips to his in a grind.

"Well if you insist." He whispered.

To say she was surprised and turned on would be an understatement. She grinded him back and heard him groan. She smirked. The chicken she had been preparing was newly put in the oven so she didn't have to worry about it.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

Without thinking about it she had started to sing the words as they came. He was getting turned on now. What had started out as a game had turned into so much more. They were dancing in the kitchen…if you call it dancing.

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

He heard her singing the words and knew he was a goner. God she was amazing he thought. Tristan tried to clear his mind but with the way Rory was pressing against him and the beat of the music he couldn't seem to.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

Rory sang the words to him without thinking.

"Baby, I know you had your thing with Paris, but I really don't feel comfortable with my girlfriend wanting to kiss girls…" Tristan said huskily into her ear.

"I only want to kiss you Tris." She answered her eyes filled with desire and love. He knew they only reflected his and she knew hers reflected his.

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

He pushed her to the floor. Rory looked up at Tristan surprised at the move.

"Hey you told me to do it." He answered.

He then proceeded to push his lips to hers.

The speakers that played the music turned off and the two broke apart and stood up.

"What is this atrocious thing? Is that really music?" Came the voice of Emily Gilmore. They could just faintly hear the end of the song.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised

"Oh, I was just in town and wanted to pop in and say hello to my granddaughter and her boyfriend…that she's living with…" Emily answered, a look of disgust as she said the last line.

"How did you get in? Tristan did you leave the door unlocked again?"

"No it wasn't me." He replied.

"Darling, I have a key." Rory and Tristan looked at her with eyes wide and jaws hanging open. "Well you see when you bought the apartment, I had the locks changed for you and decided to keep a key for myself, you know just incase."

"Grandma, I hate to be mean but this was really rather rude, how would you feel if one night I just barged into your home saying that it was alright I had a key?" Rory state her case trying not to be to mean.

"Well, that's preposterous, you would never barge in because that would be rude and you wouldn't know if we had guests or not." Rory gave Emily a look. "I'm sure your Mother just walks in." She fought so what she did didn't sound rude.

"Grandma, there has only been two times that Mom came in using her key. One time was when I was too sick to get up and Tristan was on a business trip and the other was when she was decorating for Tristan's surprise party." Rory realized what she said too late, now her grandmother would go off on not being invited to the party.

"Really you threw Tristan a birthday party?" Rory nodded.

"His last birthday, we had about thirty of our friends over and mom. I didn't invite you because it wasn't your type of party and you would have known maybe five people including Mom, Tristan, and I. Not to mention the music would have driven you crazy." Emily nodded and looked down at her watch.

"Yes well I just dropped by to say Hello; I have a dinner to get to so I must be off." With that she walked off in a flourish.

As soon as the door closed Rory and Tristan looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing. They needed to get new locks.

A/N: I have a crazy obsession with The Veronica's at the moment so that's how this idea came about. I do not own their music


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: IF BOTHERED BY A LITTLE BIT OF SADNESS AND A BIT MORE SWEARING DON'T READ!**

"Hey Tris." I smiled when he walked in. "How was your meeting?" I noticed the look on his face.

"It was fine." He said. He walked over to the bar grabbing a glass and scotch. He swallowed it and reached for more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked noticing how much he was drinking.

"NO! Just don't, please, just leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Are you sure? I'm your girlfriend; I will always listen with open arms and a smile."

"I said I was fine. JUST BACK THE FUCK OFF!" He growled

"Tristan…" I said hesitantly.

"RORY DON'T YOU GET IT? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" He screamed now.

"Well, if you do-"

"I WON'T SO JUST FUCK OFF AND FIND SOME-FUCKING-ONE ELSE TO FUCKING BOTHER! CAUSE I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!"

My heart broke with every word. One meeting with his father and he turns on me. He had never done this before. This was something that Logan had done, even Jess but Tristan he had never done this. I shook my head and unknowingly the tears started as I backed away.

"Yeah…I've got to go to the office anyway. I'll be back later…no wait I'm going to go see my mom, I haven't been home for a while." I moved around the room changing to go to the office and grabbing clothes for the weekend.

I didn't look at him as I shrugged my coat on. I looked around the room avoiding him, because I knew if I looked at him I would cry harder. I spotted my purse and made sure my keys were there. When I didn't find them I started looking around. I saw them sitting on the table by where Tristan's feet were. I picked them up still avoiding looking at him. He didn't say anything.

I stood at the door indecision racing through my mind. I took my coat off and walked back toward my closet in our room. The bag that I had clothes in for Stars Hollow at my side. I pulled out a cute work outfit for Monday.

I went back to the door put my coat back on and turned toward him. He was watching me.

"I'm leaving I have some work to do at the office and then I'm going home. I may be back on Sunday night otherwise don't expect me till Monday or even Tuesday depending on Mom." I didn't say anything else just walked out. I knew the tears had still been crawling down my cheeks even if my voice was perfectly neutral.

I heard something shatter in room and when normally I would turn back and ask if he was alright I just kept going the tears still streaming down my face. I got to my car and pulled the mirror down wiping my eyes. I drove off to the Hayden Law Firm to see if I needed to do any work. Being the CEO gave me little that I had to do. My Grandfather had made sure of that.

I sat down in my office and smiled. It was perfect, two walls were just windows and on the top floor of a 65 story building in New York it was a spectacular view. One wall was toward the lake and Statue of Liberty while the other faced the city.

I looked out the window; I couldn't concentrate on the minimal work that I had to do. I needed a distraction. At that moment as though he had ESP Logan called. After we broke up we didn't see each other for a few years and then he needed some help from a lawyer (an employee was suing him). He tried to get in with Leigh Hayden. I won his case and we've been friends since.

"Hey Logan." I answered

"What's wrong Ace?" He asked immediately.

"Noth-" he cut me off.

"Ace, I know you better than that." He said

"Really I'm just in a bad mood. Don't worry I'm going to see Mom this weekend." I smiled at the thought.

"Is Tristan going?"

"No…can we talk about something else though? How's life?" I really wanted a new topic.

"I met a girl. Her name is Melissa. She's perfect. She's a high school teacher not that she needs a job she just always loved working with teenagers. She teaches English." I could tell he was smiling just thinking about her.

"What does she look like?"

"She has real long light brown hair with blue highlights in it. Her eyes are a forest green and she has one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. She's witty, not as witty as you but I couldn't keep up with you. I can keep up with her…I think she may be the one." He whispered the last part.

"I'm happy for you Logan. Really happy, you deserve your happiness." I congratulated him. I knew that we were always better friends then together. I decided I wasn't going to get my work done, so I shut down my computer and got ready to leave.

"Are you busy?" Logan asked as he heard the rustling.

"No, I'm just about to leave; you know get an early start to Mom's." I answered. "How are Honor and the baby?" I left and made my way down in the elevator.

"She's great; really she is so excited to be a Mom. She and Josh keep promising her that they are going to be far better parents than ours. The baby, little Elizabeth has Colin, Finn, and I wrapped around her finger already."

I laughed. "I'm sure she does; how is my favorite drunken idiot and stick up the ass?" He chuckled.

"They are good, and Finn really doesn't get drunk not since he met Kelsey. That girl is amazing for him." I groaned. "What was that?"

"I feel like I've been missing out on so much when was the last time I talked to you?"

"About two weeks ago Ace. Yeah where have you been?"

"I have no idea." I said. I had been driving for half hour and we kept talking. I was feeling better and better.

After a long drive I finally reached home. SHIT! I hadn't told Mom I was coming. I knew that Dad had gone on a business trip that he was taking Ali with on. I hoped she was here.

I walked up to the house and opened the door.

"MOM?" I called out.

"NUMBER 3? IS THAT YOU?" She yelled back.

"MOMMY! I NEED A MAJOR MOVIE NIGHT!" I heard a crash.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Before I could blink I was in her arms.

"I don't know." I mumbled as I let tears fall out.

We went to get food and movies as I told her about what happened. I saw Dean stare at me. Every time in the last couple years that I had come home, Tristan had been with me so I wondered how it looked that I was alone. When Tristan had to go away usually Mom came to me with Ali. I ignored him though, I really didn't care.

"And he didn't say anything?" Mom asked shocked.

We both knew that Tristan was always cool and collected. That if he messed up he usually realized it within minutes and apologized, she was shocked that he didn't.

"Nope nothing."

"Huh."

"Yup."

We spent the rest of the weekend talking and doing what we always do. Keeping my mind off of what had happened. I decided to leave Sunday afternoon so that I could arrive home, Sunday evening. We had gone shopping so I had more stuff in my car than when I came.

I hesitated. The door was unlocked. All I had to do was open it. I just stared at it. On the count of three I told myself. One. Two. Three. I opened the door. I saw whatever had been shattered Friday was cleaned up.

The maid didn't come on weekends…he must have swept it up. The apartment was quiet. I listened carefully until I heard the shower going.

I walked into the bedroom putting all my new and clean clothes where they belong. The dirty clothes in the hamper for the maid. I knew I was living a little spoiledly but Grandpa Hayden wanted me to be comfortable so he insisted.

The water shut off as I was moving shoes around to make room for my new ones that I bought. Padded footsteps walked in and stopped in the doorway. Trapped. That's exactly what I felt trapped. I didn't say anything. It was his move. I didn't want to bother him.

He moved to the dresser where I heard him pull clothes out. I could tell by which draw was opening and closing what he was getting. Boxers, the towel that was probably around his waist dropped, t-shirt, sweatpants, right leg lifted, and then the left. I knew him that well.

I finished organizing my shoes; I stood up and slowly met his eyes. They were darker than normal and filled with regret. It made me feel bad. I immediately looked down.

"Rory?" He finally spoke.

I looked up at him again. This time though his eyes were filled with something else…tears.

"I-" he cleared his throat. "I am so sorry Rory." The tears fell from his eyes. "I kept telling myself on the way home, I am not going to take it out on Rory. I love her. I am not going to take it out on her. And then I got here and I kept remembering what he said and I just…I'm so sorry. Please, please say you'll forgive me." My head was buzzing.

"What-what did he say to you?" Was the first thing that I choked out. He looked at me.

"He said so much Mary, he said that I was a waste of time, that I wasn't good enough, that I was a failure, that I should dump you before I hurt you, and when I told him that there was no way in hell I would ever leave you and that you were the one, he told me that I shouldn't marry you because it's easier to cheat on someone you don't love and when I tried to object that I wouldn't do that to you, he said that it was inevitable and that was what I am that I'm scum that would cheat. He said so much and I was so upset and then, I got home and I stopped thinking." He sounded so broken that I think my heart broke. With out thinking I moved to him and pulled him into my arms.

He started shake as he buried his head in my neck. He was crying so hard. All the anger and hurt I had felt was suddenly gone, it was replaced by love and the need to kick Andrew DuGrey's ass.

"Oh Tristan, of course I forgive you and never think that. I know and you know that you would never cheat on me. Your father is an ass and if anyone is too good for someone it's you to good for me. I love you with all my heart Bible Boy. I always will." I pulled my arms tighter around him. His arms stayed at there sides as he cried.

We stood there for god knows how long until he calmed down. He pulled away from me and gave me a smile.

"I love you Mary, I am so sorry." He whispered. He leaned down and was about to kiss me but he stopped, like he was waiting for permission. I instantly crushed my lips against his. That was all the permission he needed to put an arm around my waist, while the other cupped my cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb. He pulled away. "You know, I heard make-up sex is the best kind." He whispered in my ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth.

"I might have heard that somewhere as well." I moaned out. He broke away and smiled at me.

"Well, then t lets find out." I smirked his smirk and his smile faltered as his eyes filled with desire.

Without warning he pushed me over to bed laying me down covering his body with mine. I instantly felt safe under him with his arms caging me in.

It turns out whoever said it, was right make-up sex is so the best.

A/N Longest one yet over 2,000 words...happy dance


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I would recommend listening to Breakdown by the Plain White T's before, during, or after reading this…it was kinda based on the song.

He was done. He couldn't take it anymore. He came home after he graduated from Yale. He had the summer off before he started working for his father and grandfather. But that was before, he wasn't sure if he could take it. The screaming and yelling that came from his parents constant fighting. If he interrupted on accident they took it out on him. He was done.

He packed all of his things and with a sigh got ready to leave.

"I'm leaving." He said interrupting his parent's nightly fight.

"Oh and where are you going to go?" His father sneered.

"I don't know I'm going to drive and see where I end up."

My mother looked at me and laughed. "You had better be back by the end of the summer, so you can start work."

"I talked to Grandfather; he said that he would be the one working with me and that I'd be in New York…away from you." I replied with no emotion in my voice.

"Don't talk to your Mother like that!" My father yelled.

"But you do." I stated simply before walking out. This was my chance I was leaving getting away from everything.

I stepped up to my car and put my bag in. My grandfather had gotten me a credit card that was unlimited. Janlan DuGrey wanted me to be happy; he wanted me to take this trip. I smiled. I looked around the car, I was ready. I had money for food, gas, and a room to stay in where ever I ended up.

He drove and for all he knew he was driving toward the end of the earth. There was a place that he wanted to stop at. It was a memorial for men and women who were fighting in the war; he knew a few of his friends from military school were there.

Every night he checked in with his Grandfather making sure that Janlan was well and didn't need him. He hadn't called her since he left, he knew he may never see her again and that he was most likely breaking her heart, but he had to get away. Even if he hadn't wanted to leave her, he needed this just like her grandfather needed her at the Hayden Law Firm.

A week later and he finally had made it to the memorial, he couldn't be happier. He looked around and saw names he knew, from teachers to friends. He smiled at the memories of when he was in military school. Standing there he prayed that all of the soldiers would get back safe.

Across the street stood a small diner that he knew she would have loved. He decided to check it out and if he ever saw her again he would recommend it.

"Hi can I get a small black coffee?" He asked the waitress at the counter.

She fetched him his coffee and made his way to an empty table. He looked down at the table with a small sigh.

"Can I sit here?" A soft voice asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." He answered monotonously.

"Oh, look your girlfriend is sitting down now." the voice said more demanding.

"I'm sorry but-" as he looked up he lost all the words that had been on his lips.

There sat his Mary, his Rory, she had some how found him and was sitting in front of him with a large cup of coffee in hand and a small smile.

She had him for 6 months that was it; she didn't want it to end not yet. She talked to Janlan and then to her Grandfather Hayden, she would follow him to the end of the world. She knew she loved him; she wasn't letting him leave that easily. She knew the second he said goodbye that night that something was wrong.

"_Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked softly as they stood in her door way after a movie night._

"_I'm not sure." He looked like there was something wrong._

"_Are you ok?" She reached up and pushed his hair back. She loved his hair._

_He looked her in the eyes. "I think-I…I will see you later Rory" Something was wrong he called her Rory. "I'll never forget you." He said as he kissed her goodbye. He walked away and she immediately started making phone calls._

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"Well you see I have this amazing boyfriend and one night after a movie night he sounds really off and at first I think I oh shit I did something wrong and he's breaking up with me. I mean come on I already knew I was lucky to have him at all, I just thought I would get a longer run than six months which is still kinda long but for me it was short anyway…I called his Grandfather who told me what was going on that he was leaving that he couldn't stand to be in that house anymore, my first thoughts were so he's leaving but he'll say goodbye. Then he didn't come for two days and I knew that he wasn't going to call or come say goodbye. Then I got to thinking, screw this if he really thinks he getting away from me that easily he must be crazy…"

"I'm not going back, I don't care what you say Rory. After the summer I'm moving to New York and I'm going to work under Gramps, I can't stand my parents anymore." He cut her off.

"I'm not here to bring you back." She said looking down into her coffee cup.

"Then what are you here for?" he demanded his voice harsher than before.

"I'm here for you! Damnit, 6 months isn't long enough for you to leave me for 5ish years again!" Their voices were soft and yet some how the whole diner of the small town just like Stars Hollow was watching the new comers with interest.

"How did you even find me?"

She looked down again ashamed. "I called Janlan and I knew you said that you always wanted to come here. So I got a taxi and I've been waiting in this diner for the past day and a half wondering when you would come in."

"Why? Why do you care so much?" She stood up and pulled him out of the diner. Dragging him down the street to the room she was staying in at the small in…again just like Stars Hollow. "Do you realize this place is like a replica of Stars Hollow? I mean seriously, the Inn is called Butterfly Inn, it's kinda creepy. The diner was Lucy's diner." She pushed him through her room door and shut it behind him.

Pushing him down on the plush bed and she paced in front of him.

"You want to know why? Why I care? God you are such an idiot."

"Really, then enlighten me." He deadpanned.

"I LOVE YOU! You are so stupid! How did you not know?" She was near hysterical and he was in shock.

"You love me? How? My own parents don't love me!"

"God you're an idiot! Your parents, I hate them, they don't know you and they treat you badly, I know you! You are smart, funny, and you can keep up with me, your kind and so many other things. I think I fell in love with you in high school!" She took a breath to calm herself.

"I don't care, even if I were to say that I loved you as well, which I do, I'm not going back."

"Who said anything about going back?" She asked with a smile. "We have a whole summer ahead of us and then if you can stand living with me, a long life in New York, in a penthouse apartment equidistant from both the DuGrey Firm and Hayden Firm."

The tears that he had been holding onto for so long finally came out.

"I love you Mary." He said as she hugged him to her.

"It's ok Tristan, cry, breakdown."

He finally broke down. They never brought the break down up again. It was their secret. They spent the rest of the summer on a road trip to no where and the next few years living together in a penthouse apartment. They both knew that if they needed to breakdown the other would be there for them.


	16. Chapter 16

I took a deep breath. Everything was quiet even with my mom's Christmas Eve party raging on behind me. The snow made everything silent and calm. For just a minute I needed to get away to clear my head. Grandma and Grandpa had shown up and left, Luke and Dad were getting along. Just like Christmas is supposed to be everyone getting along and being happy.

I sighed happy to get away for even just a minute. I stood out just looking at all the lights and decorations hanging all around the town. I could almost see where the gazebo was lit up with Christmas tree lights. It was beautiful.

With a small oomph, I fell into a big mound of sparkling white snow. I was on top of something that wasn't snow. I got ready to scream. I looked up into the eyes of my boyfriend.

I hit his shoulder.

"Why would you do that?" I wasn't really mad, I couldn't be mad at him especially at Christmas. This was his first real Christmas with people who loved him.

"I thought we could make snow angels." He smirked up at me, his blue-grey eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Sure, that was what you wanted." I said sarcastically.

"You're right, I lied, I really just wanted you on top of me." He smirked even larger and I hit his shoulder again.

"Tristan!"

"What? I'm just telling it like it is." I rolled my eyes but smiled. I leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Immediately he kissed me back and before I could even think it turned into a full on make out session.

With the smoothness that was Tristan he rolled us over so I was under him in the snow. I smirked under his lips all the while letting out a small moan.

I grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it into his hair. He jerked back and I smirked up at him.

"What was that for?" He asked slightly taken aback.

"Pay back's a bitch." I looked up at him innocently.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that."

Tristan rolled off me and started gathering snow, I ran to the other end of the yard. I tripped a couple times but ran and started making snow balls.

He being the jock he is, was close to hitting me every time where as I missed almost every time.

"Is that the best you can do?" He yelled to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know I have bad aim!" I responded and he chuckled.

"If that's not the understatement of the year."

"I cannot believe you just said that!" I screamed and he smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?"

I ran at him as fast as I could in knee deep snow. I rammed into his chest pushing him down into the snow. I landed on top of him and I heard him let out a breath of air. I chuckled.

"That's what…" he muttered to himself.

"You think I'm done?" I smiled sweetly at him.

I pulled out snow balls and started shoving them in his face and hair.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" He yelped and I chuckled.

"Now who has bad aim?" I brushed the snow out of his eyes and off his face as I leaned down and kissed him again. I gave him a cheeky smile. "I love you."

"Sure, sure…but I guess I love you too." He smirked at me.

"How rude!" I huffed.

"Says the one sitting on top of me and shoving snow in my face." He deadpanned.

"Who? I for the life of me can't see anyone doing that!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can't."

He flipped us over again and pushed his lips onto mine. I was cold but his body was warming me up just fine.

I felt him move his hand around and then grab my smaller one in his. His hand held my left hand as he kissed me. I felt him slide something on my ring finger and broke away with a gasp.

"Tristan…"

"I'm not proposing Mare, don't worry."

"Then…"

He let go of my hand and I pulled it to my face and looked at the ring. It was a white gold and sapphire right with small diamonds surrounding the heart shaped sapphire.

I gasped it was beautiful.

"It was my grandmothers; she gave it to me to give the girl I love."

"Tristan…"

"As I said, I am not proposing, neither of us are ready for that. Nope."

"Then what is it? I mean you did put it on this finger…"

"Mary, it's a promise ring, I promise to one day make you my wife and a mother. I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe. I promise to love you forever baby. No matter how many fights, I promise I will always come back." I felt my tears falling from my eyes and let out a laugh. "What?"

"I'm crying and my tears are freezing to my face."

He chuckled and wiped the tears away.

"Do you accept my promises?"

"I do and I promise them right back." He smiled a real smile one that no one else really saw, and that made me happy.

"Merry Christmas Baby." He whispered in my ear. He pulled back and his grin was goofy. "Come on, let's get back inside before A: your mother thinks something dirty is happening B: she sends out a search party or C: we get sick." I giggled a little and we walked back to the party hand in hand.

He chuckled and brushed off the snow from my back.

Mom ran up to us and saw the ring on my finger.

"You are supposed to ask the mother for permission first." She stated a smile on her face.

"I thought it was the father." Tristan replied.

"Well not in this family."

"It's not an engagement ring." I said

"Then what is it?" She asked. I held out my hand and she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It's a promise ring." She nodded.

"I got that when you showed it to me." She raised her eyebrow in an expecting manner at Tristan.

"It's so those damn reporters and editors know that she's taken and stop asking my girlfriend out!" I huffed.

"You didn't tell me that part!"

"…Oops…Did I leave that part you." He smirked. I hit him across the back of the head. "ABUSIVE!"

Babette ran up out of nowhere "Oh, Sugar, mistletoe!" I looked up and sure enough there was mistletoe hanging above me.

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes kissing Tristan on the lips. I saw the flash of cameras under my closed eyelid but ignored it.

I pulled away.

"I love you Bible Boy."

"I love you more Mary. I promise."

A/N: my Aunt and Uncle just gave me Season 7 for Christmas WOOT! I now have the complete series on DVD…and yes I realize what a geek I am!


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn, have you seen Gilmore today?" Ted whistled thinking of the blue-eyed brunette. "She's smokin'! I would love to …" his voice trailed off as she walked by.

Wearing a black just above the knee pleated skirt and bright blue shirt that brought out her eyes Rory looked gorgeous. Her hair was in held up with a simple elastic band at the back of her head, and on her feet she wore a black and blue (matching the shirt) stacked heel.

Fred watched her ass as she walked and let out a low whistle. "That is one fine lady."

"I bet you fifty bucks I can get her to go out with me." Charles said.

"I doubt it." Ted answered.

"Man, you don't even know about all the skills I have."

"I'm sure that's what your mother tells you." Fred chuckled.

"Hey men, what's going on?" Travis asked as he walked over.

"Just Charles thinking he can get Gilmore." Ted explained.

"Hey I so can. If no one else can…than I can!"

"Dude you are so dumb!" Fred called to him

"No seriously, I will bang Rory Gilmore." There was a laugh behind them and they all turned around. Charles eyes widened.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams Charlie, but I like men not boys. You will never have the complete and utter pleasure of 'banging' me. Sorry, this Gilmore Girl ain't falling for it." She smirked and them and walked away.

Ted, Fred, and Travis started cracking up as they watched her walk away and Charles just looked down in embarrassment.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!" he yelled at her. They could hear her tinkling laugh.

"Oh, praise the gods for that." She smiled and all the guys were drooling. She realized her mistake and frowned. She sighed and walked back to her work desk. She tapped her pen on her notepad waiting for the day to end so she could go home to her amazing boyfriend. She held out her hand and looked at the white gold and sapphire promise ring. It was beautiful. Rory sighed again thinking of how wonderful her memories with Tristan were.

"Thinking of me?" A voice asked. She looked up into two blue eyes.

"No." She said easily

"Are you sure cause the look on your face said you were thinking of someone and I just figured it was me…I mean honestly there's no way you couldn't not think of this face and body."

"Travis, I assure you I wasn't thinking about you." Rory sighed.

"Well we can change that by you coming out with me Friday night?" He grinned at her.

She scoffed. "First of all," his grin faltered. "If you want to ask a girl out, you don't' do it a day in advance, you give at least three. Secondly, I would never in my right mind go out with you. That would be like giving up coffee," to emphasize the point she took a sip of the hot cup next to her. "And that Travis, in the Gilmore Girls Rule book is a punishable. And thirdly, do you even know what it would do to my reputation to be seen with someone like you? You can't even ask a girl out right." She was being a little harsh but wasn't he in the group that was talking about banging her? "Oh and not to mention the fact that you were with Charles talking about 'banging me' that doesn't help either."

She'd had it; she couldn't take anymore of it. She wasn't sure why they didn't know about Tristan, it's not like she was secretive about it. She wore the promise ring everyday since she got it. Maybe she'd have to have Tristan come here.

"Well Rory, no need to be so harsh." He turned and walked away. She just shook her head.

When he got back to Ted, Charles, and Fred, they were cracking up having heard the whole conversation.

"Dude, that was so bad!"

She stood up and they all watched her grab her jacket and leave as she put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" His voice sounded weary.

"What are you up to?" she asked. Her voice sounded weary to him too.

"I'm just getting home." She heard the keys dangling in the background and smiled as she imagined him tiredly unlocking the door and the she frowned. He had to go home after a hard day to an empty home.

"I'll be there soon." she whispered without really thinking. He knew what she was thinking and smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He murmured. She nodded then realized he couldn't see her.

"Ok, goodbye for now fair heart."

"Seriously?" he asked amusement showing through in his tired voice.

She shrugged. "I thought I sounded good and appropriate."

"Of course, I'll see you soon Mare." They hung up and Rory made her way home. With a sigh she put the key into the lock.

"Oh, it's good to be home." She breathed to herself.

Rory slid off her heels and coat dropping them uncaringly on the floor next to her purse. She was just tired. She threw her keys on the table and walked to find Tristan.

She padded into the bedroom and found him lying on the bed with his hands over his eyes. By the way he was laying and breathing she could tell three things. One, he was stressed. Two, he wasn't a sleep and three, from the small flutter of his hands; she could tell Tristan knew she was there. She moved to his side and put her head on his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief. Almost as if just her touch made him feel better.

"We need to do something about those damn reporters." She mumbled.

"Why?" He asked his mind foggy and not catching her meaning.

"Because, I had one ask me out and a group of four talking about banging me."Tristan chuckled and Rory hit him in the shoulder not very hard, she was too tired.

"Oh come on Mary; just get them for sexual harassment."

"I was actually hoping you'd beat their asses."

"Well I could do that or I could come to your work, and just hang out for a couple of hours towards the end. You won't get into trouble for that right?" He said softly.

"I like that idea." She smiled into his chest.

Rory rolled completely on top of him and Tristan's hands moved to her hips. Rory smashed her lips down to his and his hands started to roam up her sides, slowly pulling her shirt with them. He nipped her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. She let out a small moan. Tristan quickly rid her of her shirt, and Rory groaned a little at the loss of contact when he pulled the shirt over her head. He moved his lips to pulse and sucked lightly on it. He never sucked hard enough to leave a mark though; he knew how much she hated them.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her and brought his lips back to Rory's. Their tongues dueled and suddenly Rory wasn't as tired and Tristan wasn't as stressed. Her hands found their way down his back and removed his shirt. Losing contact for just a moment. He pressed his forehead against hers.

His breathing was heavy as was hers.

He let out a growl and attacked her lips. He pulled away again and brought his mouth to her ear. "Those fucking reporters are going to regret even thinking about you. You are mine Mary, don't forget that."

The next afternoon, Rory waited impatiently for Tristan to come. She had talked to the editor, who was married and liked her for her writing, said it was fine for Tristan to be there for a few hours.

Travis, Ted, Charles, Fred, and a few others were checking her out again. She wore a black skirt again, the same length but it was a little poofy with a lace like material sticking out the bottom making it seem longer. She had on black leggings, and black ankle boots that's heels were stilettos. On top she had a red long sleeve shirt that had a small turtle neck with a cute black vest over it. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She looked gorgeous and she knew it. It was all for Tristan. He had been gone when she was left so he didn't get to see her.

"Wow…I bet she's dressing up for me." Travis smirked.

"No, it's so for me." Charles fought.

Tristan smirked as he saw a group of guys. He'd get them to point him to Rory.

"Hey guys." He said.

They all turned to him raising an eyebrow and thinking who the fuck is this guy?

"Can we help you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Rory Gilmore. Do you know where she is?" Tristan gave an innocent smile like he wasn't going to ruin their dreams of getting Rory.

"Uhh, sure I can take you." Travis offered. Tristan nodded. Travis was a few inches shorter, his hair was darker, his eyes bluer, and his body obviously less defined. "I didn't know Rory was doing an interview." Tristan shrugged. Travis paled in comparison, from personality to looks, Tristan won.

"I'm Tristan DuGrey by the way." Tristan offered his hand. He knew the other guys were following.

"Travis…" he trailed off. He always thought his last name was a good one. But DuGrey... "Like the law group?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be my firm. Well my great to the sixth power grandfathers firm handed down, generation to generation." Tristan explained.

"That's cool." The arrived at Rory's desk and the other guys were standing behind them.

So involved in her work Rory hadn't noticed the presence of others or she pretended not to.

Travis was about to say something when Tristan shook his head. Travis kept his mouth shut.

Tristan leaned over the desk so she could just about feel his breath on her ear. "Hey Mary." Rory visibly jumped and looked up at a chuckling Tristan and the other guys just stood there watching. She sighed internally.

"God, way to scare a girl." She put her hand over her heart feigning fear.

"No I just go by Tristan." He chuckled. "I know I look like a God but that doesn't mean you have to call me one."

"Oh jeez I think your ego just grew. How are we going to fit into the apartment much less the bed if your head takes up ten feet?" Rory said dryly.

The other guys were really interested now.

"Well you could just stay on your knees." The other guys chuckled knowing this guy was in for a verbal beating.

They were surprised when Rory didn't kill him and smiled instead.

"If anyone's getting on their knees Bible Boy, its you." Rory shot back.

"Gladly." He responded.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Charles asked.

"That's the understatement of the year." Tristan answered.

"What?" Ted was confused as were the others.

"We've been dating for a year and a half and live together. It's not like that was secret. I have pictures of us all over my desk and computer…I'm usually on the phone with him. I mean seriously are you that dumb."

Tristan had moved over so he was sitting on the arm of her chair and watched the guys' reactions.

Ted looked like he was going to cry.

Travis looked dejected.

Fred looked just unhappy.

And Charles still looked confused.

Without warning Tristan bent over and kissed Rory hard. She moaned a little and the four guys watching felt their pants constrict a little.

They broke apart and Rory smiled a smile they had never seen before.

"Hi Baby." Tristan said.

She smiled wider.

"You look gorgeous, good thing I didn't see you before you left this morning or we would be having round 4 of last night." Rory blushed a little and the guys all internally groaned.

"So you have been dating for a year and a half?" Fred asked.

"Yeah but we were together before this time, back in high school before Tristan went to military school. God I love military school." Rory answered.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Because it gave him such a great body." The guys frowned at the answer.

They all turned and left dejectedly. They also decided to give up on their dreams of Rory Gilmore. They watched from afar as the couple talked, touched, smiled, and kissed and they all felt miserable. Then they smirked when they saw Kelly walk by. "Oh Kelly!" Travis called after her.

Back at home Rory leaned against Tristan.

"Well that went well."

"I just feel bad for that Kelly girl." Tristan said. Rory smirked. "What?"

"She's engaged to a cop." Tristan burst out laughing.

"First a guy who went to military school and was one of the best lawyers and now a cop. They sure know how to pick em'." Rory smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you Tristan."

"Right back at you babe. Let's just hope they leave you alone now."

"And if they don't you beat their ass's…or we sick Paris on them."

They both laughed imagining Paris with those guys.

A/N: Outfit with ring on my profile


	18. Chapter 18

She tried to smile as she walked into Lucy's for study group. Rory looked good for not even trying. Her hair was left to curl naturally but it wasn't frizzy in the least. She had thrown on a pair of comfy jeans, that also happened to be ones that made her legs and ass look fantastic, a bright blue V-neck sweater that had a small cami sticking out under it. On her feet she wore a pair of cute brown boots with a nice half inch heel. On her neck hung a necklace that Tristan had gotten her. It was a white gold Bible and it made her smile.

"Rory!" Lucy exclaimed when Rory walked through the door.

"Hey Lucy sorry I'm late! I ended up stopping to get coffee and the people in front of me just couldn't decide what they wanted. It's a freaking coffee cart you get coffee! It's not that hard. But once I was there I couldn't leave because I was coffee deprived, and that is why I'm late." Rory gave an I'm an angel smile and Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. Come on, we were just starting." Lucy and Rory moved to the living room where a few other people sat. Including Marty, Kevin, Olivia, and Adrian.

"Hey guys." Rory smiled; if Tristan or Lorelei were there they would know in a heart beat that the smile was fake, but the others? No they couldn't tell.

"Hey Rory." The group said in almost perfect unison.

They were taking a break when she saw Lucy staring at her chest. She gave Lucy a look and Lucy laughed. They had drawn the attention of the others.

"I swear I wasn't staring at your boobs, I was trying to figure out why you would wear a Bible necklace. You don't seem like the religious type." Lucy asked in an off handed way. Making Rory smile brightly the first real smile of the night while she fingered the small Bible around her neck.

"I'm not but it was a gift, sort of an inside joke." Rory answered and they accepted the answer. Rory stayed in the living room waiting for the pizza to arrive while the others ran to the store to get drinks.

Then she noticed that Kevin was still there too.

"So Rory, have you thought about what I asked you?" Kevin broke the silence.

"What you…Oh…Kevin, I told you that I didn't see you like that…not to mention I'm taken" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why?" She sighed he just wouldn't give up.

"I just don't ok?" He nodded.

"It's ok, I see you like that sometimes too." Rory felt a shudder go down her spine but tried to hide it.

"Thank you." She said in response.

Kevin then started to lazily draw his hand up and down her hand and arm. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You know, that necklace, is the perfect excuse to look at your chest." Rory's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. I can stare down your shirt and just say I was admiring your strange necklace." Rory desperately wished she had a sweater or a body guard or something.

"Uhh..." She couldn't think straight; her mind was just going back and forth about how uncomfortable his hand was making her feel. "Could you stop please?" Rory almost pleaded for the others to get back or something.

"Stop what? This?" He just kept his fingers going up her hand and arm.

"Yes, please."

"Why?"

"Because…"She really didn't want to admit it made her uncomfortable because that could be taken the wrong way. "It tickles…" Rory gave a half-ass smile. He grinned and kept doing it, she felt sick.

"Stop please." He didn't for a couple minutes but finally did. He then started to goofily poke at her. Higher and higher up her sides he poked. "Just stop!" She wanted to scream. Rory hated him; she wanted to cry, to do something.

He stopped and started some small talk with her. He would put his hand on her arm to emphasize points but not normally his felt…wrong.

"So I finally decided I was done and…" his hand was about a second from her thigh it was hovering above it. There was knocking at the door. She quickly escaped her seat, grabbed the money, and opened the door paying the pizza guy.

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem Rory." He must of noticed how frazzled she looked.

"You ok Ror?" Yes Rory was friends with the delivery boy, he was in one of her classes and usually delivered her pizza, they had become friends. He was a cool guy.

Rory nodded. "I'm alright. Bye Jason!" She waved as he turned around and waved over his shoulder.

Rory walked in and set the pizza down. "I hope they get back soon, I don't think I can wait much longer, I'm famished." Rory noticed that he looked depressed and being a good friend she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Kevin, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"I love you." Was all he said and she again felt really weird.

"Uhh…" Again saved by her friends, the door banged open and in walked Adrian, Marty, Lucy, and Olivia. Rory wasn't very hungry anymore but was completely drained of all energy.

"You know what guys, I'm going to go, I'm not hungry, and I'm just really tired." They all nodded and she moved around giving them hugs until she hit Kevin. She couldn't just not give him a hug. Sighing she let him put his arms around her. He pulled her entirely too close and held it for entirely to long, not to mention his hands wandered down her back to her ass. She pulled away before he could move any farther.

Rory basically ran home. As soon as she got home, she locked her doors and fell to the couch, a sob escaping her throat. Tristan was out of town and all she wanted was for him to be here.

Rory curled up on the couch and cuddled a pillow to her, letting her sobs finally come out. She cried and cried. The door quietly opened and things were set down. The grey-blue eyes caught sight of her sobbing to herself on the couch and felt his heart break.

"Mary?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She obviously hadn't heard him because she flinched when he touched her. His heart broke even more. Rory's now red and puffy eyes looked up at him.

Without warning Rory threw her arms around him and cried into his chest, finally starting to calm down.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tristan held her in his lap and she sighed.

"I think I overreacted a little but he just, he made me feel so uncomfortable and violated and…"

"Who? And how?" He inquired.

"Kevin, in study group." She told him what happened and saw the fire in his eyes. She thought he might kill.

"I'll kill him, I swear to god!" Tristan growled as his arms moved possessively around Rory.

"It's not his fault he didn't know about you." She tried to calm him. Her blue eyes were heavy and she knew it was because the day had drained her.

"It doesn't matter, taken or not he shouldn't be making you or anyone for that matter uncomfortable." Tristan glared at the wall probably imagining what he wanted to do to the kid.

"Tris, please don't." Rory pleaded.

"Baby, it's sexual harassment."

"But, I didn't tell him I was uncomfortable."

"That doesn't matter, you were and he would have to be an idiot to not realize that you were uncomfortable, even the fucking pizza guy noticed!" Tristan ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Please, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I swear I won't kill him."

"Tristan" she whined. He cracked a smile and brought his hand to her neck.

"I see you are wearing my necklace." He fingered it lightly.

"It's so you're always by my heart Bible Boy. And please don't do anything." Rory turned and straddled his lap so he could look in her blue…and pink eyes. Her nose was slightly red and her eyes puffy and he thought she looked beautiful.

The next day Tristan was walking with his arm around Rory's shoulders when they were stopped.

"Hey Rory, whose this?" Kevin asked in a slightly threatening tone. Tristan immediately took notice of it.

"Kevin…this is Tristan my boyfriend of the last two years." Rory answered softly.

The two guys shook hands.

"Is this your reason for not going out with me? Because you have a boyfriend, well the offer is still open so you can break up with him and come out with me." Kevin replied.

Kevin opened his arms for a hug and Rory buried herself into Tristan's side. Kevin's arms dropped down to his side. "No hug?" He was being cocky and they could all tell. "You hugged me last night."

"I didn't want to make you feel bad." Rory responded. His eyes widened a little.

Kevin moved toward Rory and Tristan moved farther in front of her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to not touch my girlfriend. You made her extremely uncomfortable and that is considered sexual harassment. We don't want to have to write you up."

"Is that how you feel Rory? Or is this asshole putting words in your mouth." Tristan's jaw locked and Rory felt him tense.

"Please don't call my boyfriend an ass cause he's not, and yes this is how I feel." Rory's soft voice seemed to be harsher than she intended.

"Ok, then I'll just be going." Kevin slowly turned and walked away.

Rory buried herself further into Tristan and let tears slip past her eye lids.

"Come on Baby, let's get you home."

She nodded. The whole time, she felt terrible about what happened but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Kevin crossed a line that he shouldn't have. But she was worried that Lucy and Olivia would be mad at her. She didn't want to loose friends over this, but she did what she had to.

Tristan knew she felt bad and hoped she didn't feel too bad.

"Mare, don't feel bad, I know he was your friend and you're scared people are going to be mad at you, but, he deserved it." She nodded into his chest.

"I love you." He heard her mutter softly.

"I love you too Baby. Don't be too upset." She nodded.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?" He looked down and noticed how exhausted she looked.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm mentally exhausted."

"Of course. Come on." He led her to bed where she laid in his arms quickly falling asleep.

A/N: So…I know it kinda sucked but I'm trying to get over the fact that Kevin is based off the Kevin that did this to me and a friend of mine. He made her cry and me very uncomfortable. I didn't add in what he did to her the only difference here of what he did to me is the whole Tristan part and the setting. Other than that…so bear with it while I get over how bad I feel about actually getting him written up… and the fact that he said he was going to kill himself…ok I'm done so don't be to mad at the suckiness, that was my reason for this story…but I didn't have a hot blonde to make me feel better.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I haven't done this in a while, I do not own any of the Fantabulous characters in Gilmore Girls…I do however wish I owned, Tristan or Finn or Logan…if you could get on that, that would be great.

It was a long standing tradition. The National Writers Ball. Thousands of writers, representatives' from publishing companies, and major corporations involved with writing were invited. Rory got invited because of her journalism and her paper needed a representative so they sent her as a going away gift. However Tristan was out of town and she needed a date, so she went to her "cousin". Rory figured, seeing he was probably not invited and would enjoy it, she would take Jess as her date.

He had already been here for almost two hours and people were still arriving. The National Writers Ball, how stupid is that. Logan had to wear a tux and he didn't even bring a date to entertain him. He rolled his eyes; it was such a waste of time. Logan looked toward the stairs and saw Rory come down the stairs in a beautiful blue dress that extenuated her eyes. He wished he was the guy on her arm tonight.

The moment he saw her Logan started drinking. He was going to need it if he would have to face Rory and the man that was her date.

Rory and Jess had been there for only about a half hour and Jess was already locked in a conversation with an up and coming teen romance writer. The writer, Skye Kendal (made up) was their age and she was very intelligent. Rory could see a future for her and Jess. Skye had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She was gorgeous.

"You're kidding me, that's ludicrous!" Jess retorted.

"Ok kids, break it up. We are in the public eye, when you end up at the hotel together then you can fight." Jess growled at Rory making Rory giggle.

"Wait." Skye looked confusedly between Rory and Jess. "Why would we end up at the hotel together, aren't you two together?" Jess and Rory looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"That's funny Skye really it is." Jess gasped out.

"I wasn't kidding though. I mean you are wearing an engagement ring." Rory smiled, Skye was so sweet and innocent.

"Skye, Jess and I well we dated in high school and now…well were kinda cousins; my mom married his uncle like two years ago?" Rory raised an eyebrow at Jess wondering if he knew when Luke and Lorelei had gotten married.

Jess shrugged. "Yeah I think so… not to mention Rory's fiancé would kill me if I even touched her wrong." Rory laughed a little.

"Tristan would not kill you…only slightly injure." Rory added when Jess scoffed.

Skye watched interested. "Hun, I hate to break it to you but he would do more than slightly injure…I mean he works out everyday and didn't he go to military school as well? Then the Navy Seals tried to recruit him…yeah slightly injure." Jess scoffed again and Rory laughed a little.

"Jess, Skye why don't you guys go get a drink or something." Rory suggested.

"What about you?" Jess was concerned.

"I think I'll call Tristan and see how all of those meetings are going." Rory smiled softly at Jess and Skye as they walked away. Yeah, Skye was going to be a fixture in their lives.

She stepped out of the ballroom and pulled out her blackberry. It rang a couple times before his tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey how's it going?"

Logan could stood listening to Rory's one-sided conversation. It was probably just her mom.

"You sound tired…I think Jess may have found his soul mate…"she chuckled at whatever was said and Logan felt his heart constrict painfully. "Yeah…get some sleep…you sound it…ok I'll see you soon…I love you…bye." Logan saw her hang up and noticed that they were alone. The perfect time to talk to her.

He didn't catch sight of the diamond ring on her left ring finger, probably too drunk to notice.

"HEY ACE!" Logan just about shouted and Rory spun toward him.

"I should have known you would be here." Rory put on a society smile and Logan being as close to drunk as he was thought that she was really smiling for him.

"Miss me Ace?" he asked smugly moving closer to her as he put his hand on her cheek. Rory had the urge to either puke or hit him. Instead she just sweetly batted his hand away.

"Hardly." Was her answer and he smiled thinking that she was just playing coy.

He leaned closer to her. His breath panning out across her face. "I'm sure you did, 'cause I missed you. I dreamed about you Rory, thought about you everyday. Every night." Rory cringed.

"Logan." She warned as she backed up.

"Come on Ace, ditch your date, and spend the night with me. Just like the old days." Logan urged, obviously still trying to seduce her.

"Logan, I'm not that girl anymore, I have no feelings for you and even if I did I wouldn't leave with you." Rory was being a little harsh but he deserved it.

"Aw, come on Rory. It'll be just like at Yale, I know you want me. The way your cheeks are flushing, and your heart is beating." He ran his hand from her cheek down her neck to her heartbeat.

He was right she was flushed and her heart was beating fast but only because, Rory was in an empty room with a drunken Logan, frankly she was scared. And of course he didn't know about Tristan, their engagement was rather new and was going to the press tomorrow, suddenly Rory wished she would have let them print it sooner.

"Logan…please stop." Rory pleaded as he tried to seduce her.

Logan backed up. "Awe come on Rory, I know you still love me."

"Yes Logan I love you oh so much, it's why I turned down your marriage proposal." Rory scoffed. "I'm done with this conversation, I don't have feelings for you and I never will." Rory backed away and went back into the ballroom to find Jess and Skye.

"Hey Jess." Rory called to him.

"Hey Ror. How's Tristan?" Jess asked.

"He's tired; I can't wait till he gets home. Speaking of home, I'm leaving you can stay but I'm out." Jess noticed the look on her face.

"What hap…" he trailed off when he noticed Logan Huntzberger making his way into the ballroom. "Oh I see. I'll come with make sure you get home ok…Skye would you like to join me?"

"Sure, let's go." She nodded and followed them out.

The next morning Logan awoke with a pounding head and dry mouth. He stumbled out of bed to grab some water. Instead of waking to silence he heard two male voices. One stuffy and the other Australian.

"Good morning Mate." Finn said loudly.

"Finn, Colin." His voice flat and gravelly, Logan grabbed the water and Advil handed to him.

"So we hear that you ran into Rory last night and made a fool of yourself." Colin broke the silence that had settled there.

"What the hell where did you hear that?" Logan was mad and then he remembered what actually happened the night before. "Oh god…I did…" He put his head in his hands and covered his face.

"Well, before Finn and I met you Logan, we were friends with this guy Tristan DuGrey and we still talk to him…And yes I mean those DuGreys."

"But what does that have anything to do with me making a fool of myself?" Logan was slightly confused.

"Well, see for yourself." Colin replied handing a newspaper to Logan.

The front page had three pictures on it. The first was of Rory Gilmore in a school girl uniform leaning against a locker with a lazy smile on her face. Standing in front of her was a blonde boy in the boy's form of her uniform, with a mocking look on his face. Logan's initial thought was that they were together. The next picture was from Yale. Rory was leaning into his side while his arm was around him, she had a smile close to the one in the first picture but in a way it was so different that it drove him mad, just thinking about it. And the third picture was a picture of Rory dancing in a red dress with the same blonde boy as the first picture, only the lazy smile was back, and it was exact.

He stared at the pictures for what could have been hours; he just couldn't register what the pictures were showing.

"Mate, you might understand better if you actually read the article." Finn's voice pierced his concentration.

So as Finn suggested he started read.

_Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third and Tristan Janlan DuGrey announce their engagement this week. We did some digging into Miss Gilmore-Hayden's past and found some interesting information. Rory as friends and family affectionately call her was born to Christopher Hayden and Lorelei Gilmore of the Hayden Law firm and Gilmore Insurance Agency out of wedlock. At 16 Lorelei ran away with her 6 month old daughter to a small town called Stars Hollow. For years Lorelei kept her daughter out of the society scene and only seeing her parents on holidays, where it was mandatory. Christopher Hayden was a dead beat father too busy with his own life to have time for her. At 15 Rory was extremely witty and bright, with high ambitions to be a reporter and go to Harvard University._

_Her ambitions were getting harder to reach as she realized that Stars Hollow High would not look all that great on an Ivy League application. Rory tested and got into Chilton Preparatory Academy, the only problem was the money. Lorelei found the only way to get her daughter the life she wanted was to go to her parents. They funded schooling for a price of Friday night dinners. It was there that Rory first met Tristan DuGrey, he affectionately called her Mary. Rory called him Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, or E.T. (Evil Tristan); they didn't get along very well. Soon after in her junior year Tristan was to play Romeo to Rory's Juliet, for an English class project. Dean Forrester, Rory's boyfriend, didn't like this at all, of course Dean was overprotective, possessive, and controlling; he came to practice for the play taunting Tristan. Tristan acted out and before the play started Tristan was shipped off to military school. Rory played Juliet and foe then, now best friend Paris Gellar played Romeo. _

_Rory graduated from Chilton Valedictorian, and with that she was accepted into Princeton, Harvard, and Yale, along with others. In the end she chose to go to Yale, to be closer to her family. There in her sophomore year Rory met Logan Huntzberger. He also gave the blue-eyed brunette a nickname, Ace. They dated for almost two and half years before Logan proposed and was turned down by the ever ambitious Gilmore-Hayden heiress. Our motive for looking into this past was to point out many similarities between the two boys._

_Tristan DuGrey comes from a very influential Hartford society family as does Logan Huntzberger. Both blonde playboys brought to monogamy by the Gilmore-Hayden. Both gave her quirky nicknames that were well suited for the girl, and both brought her out of her shell. So now we ask. Was Logan Huntzberger, just the replacement Tristan DuGrey? Our theories all point to yes. When asked to marry him Logan Huntzberger's answer involved a can I think about it? While Tristan's answer involved a full on yes, the moment it was out of his mouth. "Tristan brings Rory out of her shell, I've never seen her this happy." Says Lorelei who thinks of Tristan as a son, we also asked her about Logan. "For a while yes, Logan made Rory extremely happy, but when he brought her out of her shell, she stopped talking to me, she quit school, and stole a yacht. Not to mention all the times my daughter cried her eyes out over the boy. I mean sure she was happy but she's better off with Tristan, and I think that if she were to really think about she would find that she did have feelings for Tristan in high school as well."_

_So all of this information has brought us to one conclusion Logan Huntzberger was the replacement, until Rory could get the real thing. We all love you Rory, and hope you find happiness in your new life, we hope you don't hate us for printing this! Congratulations! Your friends at the New York Times… (Rory Gilmore-Hayden, will no longer be writing with us, she will be taking over the Hayden and Gilmore companies as her grandparents wished of her…she is happy in her decision.)_

Logan put down the paper and gaped at Colin and Finn. His mouth was dry, his throat constricted. Logan grabbed his water and chugged it. Wiping his mouth he spoke.

"I was a replacement? So that's how you know about what happened with Rory last night." He was upset to a certain degree but how upset could he be? He had cheated on her after all.

"Well, we don't think she knew it at the time, but I think that after she reads this she may realize it. Yes, she told Tristan and Tristan told me to check up on you as you were so damn drunk that they wanted to make sure you didn't die." Colin replied.

"Oh. Well this Tristan guy and I really aren't all that much alike anyways!" Logan growled in denial.

"You know denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Finn commented.

Dean threw down the paper pissed. He was none of those things. He was the single best thing that ever happened to her, not a possessive, controlling boyfriend. He was not going to let this happen. Dean looked her up and found her address.

Dean stormed up to the penthouse apartment in upscale New York City. He pounded on the door. Sure it was 7 am on a Saturday but he was too pissed to care.

Rory sluggishly made her way to the door, wearing just her robe, a button up shirt of Tristan's, and a pair of his boxers. He had gotten home last night, and she couldn't be happier to have him back.

Rory opened the door up and looked up to a red faced Dean.

"Um…Hi?" She asked. Rory had read the article and laughed only because as she thought about it, it was mostly true.

"Rory! How could you let them print this? It's all lies!" Rory just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it?"

"Yes, I was never over-protective, controlling, or possessive, and there's no way in hell you would ever marry the Accountant." Dean yelled.

"Sorry Dean, but it was all true. Of course, I didn't realize how true it was until I read it but still. And I am marrying 'the accountant'." As if to show the proof, Rory held up her ring finger where her diamond engagement ring sat.

Tristan heard yelling and found Rory standing at the door with Dean yelling at her. He snorted to himself at the sight and went to put his arms around Rory.

"Good morning Mary." He nuzzled his nose into her neck, with his arms around her waist.

"You're finally up?" She asked softly.

Dean watched with growing anger as the two embraced lovingly. Without either of them knowing he turned around and left.

"Well, I guess people are really taking our engagement well huh?" Rory smirked at him.

Tristan chuckled softly. "I'm waiting to hear from Colin and Finn about Logan's reaction."

The day was spent relaxing as the two were just happy to be in the other's arms. They couldn't wait to get married. The phone calls came in like crazy but they silenced the phone and just watched movies all day. They would get back to the real world tomorrow, when the wedding planning would begin.

A/N: I hope you liked it jessirose85! By the way I am now open for ideas! So any suggestions? Anyone?


	20. WHOO CHAPTER 20!

I smirked. I was sitting in the house of the elder Gilmores waiting for my Ace. I knew what this was, it was a step-up, the elder Gilmores wanted my great last name added to their granddaughters, Rory wanted me back, and Lorelei knew that Rory couldn't be happy without me.

I was getting slightly impatient, when she walked in. She looked amazing. Her hair was slightly curled and her eyes a brighter blue that usual, which I figured was from the blue dress she was wearing. It had three different shades of blue, dark, aqua, and a lighter in between color. She had on a pair of black stilettos.

She smiled as she walked in. "Hello. How are you Grandma? Grandpa?" She gracefully bent down and kissed each on the cheek.

"We are well Rory darling and you are right on time. If only your mother was as well." Emily sighed.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." Lorelei sauntered in with a man on her arm. I've never met him, but he looked awfully familiar.

"Hello Chris, how are you?" Emily smiled as the Chris man bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm well Emily." He turned toward Rory. "Hey kiddo. You look tired." I wanted to hit him; you don't tell a girl that. He didn't have the rights to.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Wait Daddy? Rory knew who her father was?

"What can I get you for drinks?" Richard asked.

"Gin Martini!" Rory and Lorelei exclaimed in unison.

We all put in our drinks and Rory turned toward my parents.

"Mitchum, Shira, wonderful to see you again." Her society mask was on and strong.

"Yes lovely Rory." My mother just looked away and started a conversation with Emily about the curtains.

"It is nice to see you again Rory. I haven't seen your name in any papers lately. Not writing?" my father asked.

"No, I'm working with my Granddad." Rory explained. She never called Richard Granddad, weird.

"Ah, the insurance agency I presume." Rory shook her head.

"Sorry, I meant my dad's dad, and I'm not so much working with him as I took over his company. Daddy has his own so I got Granddads." Rory replied. I was slightly surprised like I said; I didn't even think she knew who her father was.

"Ah, and what do you do then?" Mitchum pried.

"I'm a lawyer. Of course, I really don't do much. I take on large cases and do some paperwork, but the company is very self-sufficient."

"What does your father do?" I asked.

She looked me in the eye. "Why don't you ask him?" It was such a simple question that I was shocked at the way it sounded.

"Very well." I sighed. "Chris right?" The man nodded at me. "What do you do?" He smirked a little.

"Have you heard of C.H.C.D.A.S?" I nodded who hadn't.

"Of course, I think they are actually the computer software we use at the Huntzberger Inc."

I looked at Mitchum who was watching interested.

"Well…" Chris dragged out the word. "That's my company. Christopher Hayden Computer Design and Software."

I choked on my scotch a little. That was one of the biggest and best computer software company's around.

"So what's your father's firm?" Mitchum asked him.

"You mean Rory's firm now, right?" Chris's voice had warning to it, I don't know why but there was. My father nodded. "It's The House of Hayden Attorneys." It was my father's turn to choke. My Mother turned when she heard that name and asked.

"What about them? They are only the best family, right after ours." My mothers stuck up voice never ceased to amaze me.

"Are you kidding me? They are ten times no twenty times better than us. The only ones even close to them are the DuGreys, and that's pretty far off too." My Father actually said someone was better than us. This was like monumental. My mother's eyes widened and Chris chuckled.

"Why thank you Mitchum."

"You are a Hayden?" My mother asked snottily.

"Why yes I am. And so is my daughter who I recall you calling a gold-digging whore." Chris retorted and my mother looked at Rory and I immediately thought if looks could kill.

"Humph." Was my mother's only response.

Oh yeah this set up was going just great. But it was all forgotten in a couple of minutes as small talk came back.

"So Ace, are you happy not writing?" I smirked I knew she was going to say no and that she hated it. I knew that she was going to admit that she wanted me back.

"I love it. I always loved writing but that was all just a cover. Granddad didn't want people to know about my being a Hayden. There are a lot of people that wouldn't mind hurting me." She answered honestly. "What about you? Are you happy? Married? Dating? Play-boying?"

My smirk grew.

"Yeah I am happy. I'm single just sort of dating around."

"Oh that's for sure, I'm sure he takes a new girl home every night. It's like his early years all over again." Mitchum shook his head and Rory giggled. That didn't upset her at all.

I was about to respond when I heard a male voice come through the door.

"Emily, I'm so sorry I'm late. We got caught in traffic." A tall blonde man with grey-blue eyes walked in.

"It's quite all right Tristan. How are you Lily?" I noticed that there was a little blonde haired blue-eyed girl with him.

"I'm well thank you granny." She was very polite. She turned and ran to Rory. "Mommy! Guess what happened at school today!" Maybe Lily wasn't as polite as I thought.

"What happened?" Rory asked her.

The blonde man, Tristan, walked over lightly kissing Rory on the lips before moving on. I watched as he shook hands with Chris, said something to Lorelei making her laugh and kissing her on the cheek. He walked to Emily and he must have commented her before lightly kissing her cheek as well and shook hands with Richard.

He then made his way back over.

"Hi, I don't think we've met." He stuck his hand out to my mother. She looked like she was in love with him. I turned back to Rory not interested to here anymore.

"And then she went potty in her pants and the whole class laughed but me. I walked with her to the bathroom and cheered her up and the teacher gave me a special award cause I did good. You wanna know what I got?" By now the little girl had the whole room's attention.

"What did you get?" Rory smiled and I knew it was her daughter. Tristan moved back over and sat next to my Ace. The little girl looked at him and smiled before going on with her story.

"Well…" she dragged out the word just like Chris had. "I got an extra star and a piece of candy!" She exclaimed. Lily I think her name was turned and jumped out of Rory's arms. "Gramma. Guess what happened in school today!"

"You got to meet Willy Wonka and his Umpa Loompas?" Lorelei guessed.

"No?" Lily asked and the whole room burst out laughing.

"Logan Huntzberger." I introduced myself to the blonde man with his arm around my Ace. He was probably just the nanny or something. That's why they wanted to set us up, because Rory had a daughter that had blonde hair, so they could avoid a scandal by saying it had always been my little girl.

"I know who you are. I've seen your picture in the boxes that are now in the attic."

"You looked through those?" Rory asked incredulously.

"I wanted to know what we were putting in our attic. How did I know it wasn't another Hug-A-World incident? That thing crawled away!"

"You weren't even there!" She stared at him like he was crazy.

"Mary." He sighed. "Didn't you know that Kirk was taping his life that day and was walking down your street when he heard you and Lorelei? He taped the whole thing and showed it to me when we started dating."

Mary? I scoffed what kind of name was that.

"Mary?" My father asked.

Blondie chuckled as did Lorelei and Chris.

"It's not that funny." Rory pouted.

"Oh but it is."

I faintly heard Rory mumble something along the lines of Stupid Bible Boy under her breath.

Emily and Richard watched. "I have always wondered about that nickname." Emily piped in. Now the whole room was paying attention. I noticed the little girl was sleeping in Lorelei's arms.

"Ok so as I think we all know, Rory transferred to Chilton sophomore year of high school because Stars Hollow High just wasn't good enough to get to Harvard. And as most of us know I was a prick" Rory scoffed a little. I didn't know she went to a private school. I mean yeah I knew she graduated Valedictorian and that she got into a bunch of great Universities but the whole prep school thing I didn't. "Anyways, when we met I thought 'damn that girl is the most innocent thing I have ever seen!' So I thought that Mary as in the Virgin Mary, heir of innocence, would be the perfect name for her. Of course Mary hated it, at first, and called me Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, and Evil Tristan or E.T. for short. Now it's just a term of endearment as is Bible Boy."

Rory looked at him and blinked. "That's what it is? A term of endearment…that's not how I was using it."

He put his hand over his heart. "Owe that hurts baby, that hurts bad." They looked at each other and laughed. I was confused as to what they were.

"I'm sorry and this is going to sound really bad, but what are you guys? Cause if this is a set up like I figured it's not going well…I mean seriously another guy is calling you a nickname and you want me to get back together with you?"

"Umm…where did you get that idea?" Rory asked.

"Well why else would you want me here?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a step up, for god sakes I have a five year old daughter named Lily!" She exclaimed.

"I figured that it was so they could cover up the scandal oh she had always been my daughter, I mean she has blonde hair and then you could say we were together the whole time, or something like that."

"You are so dumb! I honestly thought you would have noticed the wedding ring on my finger. You know what never mind. Logan, this is my husband Tristan DuGrey, Tristan this is my ex-boyfriend and his ass-hole parents, Logan, Mitchum, and Shira Huntzberger." My parents looked at her shocked.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, I think we should be going." Rory walked around hugging each of them before grabbing the sleeping Lily and leaving. I excused myself and followed them out.

As soon as she was outside Rory started ranting to Tristan. "Can you believe the nerve of him?" Tristan took Lily and buckled her in the car. "I mean honestly! Thinking I would ever want to get back together with that cheating bastard. I mean seriously! Who does that? Cheats on his girlfriend and then to cover it asks her to marry her, and then break up with her because she said no! Ahh I hate him." She knew about that? And that hurt. Knowing she hated me. I watched in silence as Tristan pushed her back against the car.

Her rant stopped as his body was pressed to hers. He kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I love you Mary." He breathed. I felt sick watching this but I couldn't look away.

"I know." She sighed.

"And if you want I can go in and beat the shit out of him, I mean I'm sure I still remember what they taught me in military school. I do work out everyday." Rory giggled.

"I missed you."

"I was never gone."

"I know and that's why it's weird that I missed you." I was confused.

"Well, let's go home and work on getting that feeling to go away." Rory smiled.

"Let's go."

I watched as she left, happy with another man. Life could be oh so cruel sometimes.

A/N: Still open for suggestions, thanks jessirose for always giving me great ideas! And wow I use the word well a lot.


	21. 21 cowritten with Jessirose85

**By: Jessirose85 and Thunderbemylightening...mostly Jessirose85 =] enjoy!**

"Logan darling." Shira drawled into the phone.

"Mother."

"A young lady, I forgot her name, but she's a DuGray. Well she will be doing an interview with me about society wives, and I figured you could charm her or sleep with her, and make sure she makes me sound just great." Logan sighed into the phone.

"Fine whatever you want mother, but if she's some old bag then I'm out."

"Don't worry darling she's a young girl, at Yale I think." Shira informed him.

Logan groaned. He thought he could get out of this dinner with the age thing, but no. "Ok so Logan I'll meet you at that nice restaurant on Friday at 7 sharp."

"Yes mother, I'll be there, I don't know why this matters but whatever. Good bye mother."

Shira smiled, this article would make her look good no matter what she had to do to get it that way.

On Friday Lorelai Leigh DuGray the Fourth agreed to have a real dinner with her parents after her interview. She loved her parents and her Grandma Lorelai. They weren't like they other parents, her mom was her best friend, just like her Grandma had been her mom's best friend. They weren't as close in age but they were still really close.

Tristan and Rory tried to keep straight faces when they heard about the article their daughter had to write. First she had to write about society wives and then she had interview Shira Huntzberger. They fell into hysterics, they couldn't help themselves. Their daughter had just glared at them.

They sat a table away from where her daughter sat waiting for Shira and apparently someone else.

Tristan and Rory say chatting when they entered.

Rory gawked when she saw who Shira had brought. Why the hell would Shira bring Logan and then she got it. Rory started to laugh hysterically. Her daughter turned and gave her a weird look.

"Mary, what are you laughing at?" Tristan craned his neck to find what his wife was laughing at when she pointed at Shira and Logan.

"She brought" Rory managed to stop laughing. "She brought Logan with to get him to charm Leigh into writing a good interview thingy of Shira." Tristan chuckled.

Didn't they realize that Logan was almost twenty years her senior?

It had been 20 years since she had last seen Logan. Not many people knew but she had seen him while she was on the Obama campaign. The bus had stopped in California about a month after she left when her buddies decided to go to a bar for the night. Rory had walked into the bar and heard a drunken rendition of "From the Bottom of my Broken Heart" by Britney Spears and turned towards the sound and saw Logan singing away with a glass of tequila. At the end of the song he walked up to a brunette in the first row and kissed her, she kissed back and they proceeded to make out. Logan had never seen her and she walked out in disgust.

It was about six months later when the bus stopped in North Carolina when Rory went to visit Mia. Working on the front desk was Tristan and the rest you could say was history, they were only dating a short time when Rory became pregnant with Leigh, they had a private wedding ceremony with Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Mia, Tristan and Rory.

Here they were 20 years later with their oldest daughter that attended Yale watching Logan Huntzberger flirting with Leigh like she was a floozy. Leigh knew who Shira and Logan were and was acting embarrassed by Logan 'subtle' foot rubbing up and down her leg. Shira thought she was in heaven watching what she believed was flirting between the two. When the interview concluded Shira asked when it was going to be published, Leigh told her in 3 days time, in the Saturday's edition. It was the edition that sold the fastest and was the most popular due to the gossip sections covered 75% of the paper.

Logan and Shira walked out of the restaurant feeling satisfied but not before Logan put his cell number on the napkin in front of her and told her to call him.

After they walked out of the restaurant, Leigh walked over to her parents table and proceeded to eat everything in sight that was edible.

Three days later…

_Society woman's perspective…Is Shira Huntzberger really the role model we want? See page 2-3 for the answer. _Read the headline

As people in the area turned to page 2, they saw the answer had been no. But it wasn't a straight forward one, the article went on about everything that was discussed but right towards the end it was said how she brought her 47 year old bachelor son to flirt with the reporter and he left his number. Underneath the article was another headline,

_Who is this reporter? See page 4 to find out._

Over the page was a full blown article with pictures of Leigh growing up and special to mention to her parents Lorelai Leigh DuGray the Third and Tristan Janlan DuGray who were there the night of the interview. It also mention how her mother was called "Mary" by her loving husband but had another nickname growing up, it was "Ace". The article finished there.

Both Logan and Shira Huntzberger put their papers down in shock. Shira had put it down because she was being portrayed as a pimp for her son, while Logan put it down because of the mention of his "Ace" that got away.

At the DuGray residence Richard and Emily Gilmore were sitting with their great granddaughter as she read the article she had written. They were both proud of her, as they were their whole family.

Tristan and his "Mary" were in the kitchen reading the article and making out at the same time. Leigh's phone vibrated and Rory picked up to see it flashed "Logan" and she answered it.

As soon as she answered it, the line went dead and that was the last time that Logan rang Leigh again.


	22. Chapter 22

Tristan's eyes widened as he read the letter. His roommate, Mark, stared at him; Tristan never got mail, or showed emotion.

"Dude what the hell are you reading? You never get mail." Mark finally asked.

Tristan kept reading for a moment. He put the paper down and looked up at Mark. "That would be…I can't even describe it." Mark reached for it but didn't read it when he got it.

"What am I expecting to find when I read this letter?"

"Just…you remember that girl I told you about?"

"Mary right?" Tristan nodded as Mark read.

_Bible Boy, _

_This will probably be the 27 letter that'll I'll try to write to you, and end up throwing out. God, I hate you or at least I wish I did but I can't thus I'm writing to you. _

_How's military school? I hope it's not too bad because that mean you're not happy and I want to be happy. I bet there aren't many blonde bimbos to push up against my locker huh? _

_The night you left, 3 months, 5 days, and 16 hours ago (but whose counting), you said you'd kiss me if my boyfriend weren't watching. Well I broke up with De-Bag Boy. He was safe but at the same time he was dangerous. He was dangerous because he was holding back from what I really wanted and safe at the same time because I wouldn't get hurt._

_What I really wanted. What I really wanted is such a strange thing to say now, because I always thought he was exactly what I wanted. I see clearly now. Tristan I miss you. I'm not sure when but some where along the way I fell in love with you._

_I saw a different side of you at Maddie's party. That kiss plagued my mind for months, I didn't cry because it was bad I cried because I felt more with you than I ever did Bag Boy. He used to say that you called me Mary and all because you liked me. I denied it vehemently but now I hope maybe the idiot may have been right about something. _

_And if he wasn't, I hope you'll write back anyway because I miss you and I know I was the only one you told about where you went._

_No Matter What, _

_Your Mary._

"I thought you said she hated you." Mark stared at the letter confused.

"So did I man, so did I." Tristan replied.

"Soo…"

"So what?"

"Dude, go get her. You said from the beginning your Grandfather would get you out and the only thing holding you back was that you weren't wanted. Well now you are. SO GO GET HER!"

Tristan nodded. That's exactly what he'd do.

**Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane  
Ain't got time to take a fast train  
Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home  
My baby, just-a wrote me a letter  
**

"Hello?" The older voice answered.

"Gramps!" Tristan smiled into the phone.

"Tristan my boy, how are you?" Janlan asked his grandson. If he were honest he'd say that his grandson was more important to him than his actual son.

"I'm ready to come home and win over my girl."

"What do you mean Boy?" Janlan questioned.

"I need to get home as soon as possible. I don't care how much it costs I need to get on a plane home. You said you'd take me in and I'm taking you up on your offer if it still stands of course." Tristan then told his grandfather about the letter.

Janlan was ecstatic, Tristan had told him all about Mary…well all except what her real name was. She sounded just like his wife; he loved that woman with all his heart.

"Of course son, you'll be with your girl soon…but as repayment I want to meet her." Tristan full heartedly agreed.

**  
I don't care how much money I gotta spend  
Got to get back to baby again  
Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home  
My baby, just-a wrote me a letter  
**

Rory sighed. She couldn't explain why, but she had fallen for Tristan and not only that but she missed him. Oh and that Jess was an asshole. She wrote the letter, number 27 and was going to throw it out but she had left for a little while and Jess had read it and mailed it.

He had told her the next day when it was too late to stop Tristan from getting it. Rory laid her head in her hands. It was a week ago today that Jess sent it. Tristan had probably gotten two days after it was mailed and had it now.

He was probably mocking it with his friends. Rory was going to stab Jess.

There was a knock at the door and she figured it was Jess or Lane or both, seeing that it had been a combined effort.

"GO AWAY JESS!" She yelled.

The knocking didn't stop it was insistent. Her mother came down and opened the door. She heard voices.

**  
Well, she wrote me a letter  
Said she couldn't live without me no more  
Listen mister, can't you see I got to get back  
to my baby once-a more  
Anyway, yeah!**

"Fruit of my loins!" Her mother yelled.

"Mother!" Rory called back.

"Come look-y! There something very tasty here." Lorelei smiled as she looked at the person across from her.

"I swear to god Mom, if I have to witness Kirk in one of his naked stages again I'm going to be really mad!" Rory's voice got closer as she padded through the living room.

"Don't worry honey, I definitely wouldn't call that tasty or yummy, this deserves a yummy too." Lorelei smirked evilly at teenager. But then she noticed he was smirking right back at her not slightly embarrassed.

"Yummy?" He smirked more.

"Mhmm, you definitely got a Brad Pitt thing going on. You have such better hair than floppy boy." Lorelei never backed down, Tristan however was expecting at least embarrassment from her after all she was Mary's mom.

**  
Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane  
Ain't got time to take a fast train  
Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home  
My baby, just-a wrote me a letter  
**

Rory stopped when she heard his voice.

"Oh-My-God!" She said just loud enough that they heard her. Tristan smiled a real smile. "He is going to die!" His smile faded a little.

"Don't worry kid, not you." Lorelei reassured him. "Well… I wouldn't let her kill you, your to yummy."

Rory walked into the room, her shoes and coat suddenly on. She smiled as she moved to Tristan. Without warning she threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you. Don't leave again, I can't stand you being gone…for some strange reason." She whispered, Rory cleared her throat before going on. "But I have some Diner Boy to kill, would either of you like to join me?" Lorelei enthusiastically shook her head yes and Tristan, he wasn't going to be letting her go for a while.

"Why are we hurting Diner Boy?" Tristan asked.

"Ok so not that I'm not glad that you're here and all but that letter was never supposed to get to you. Jess found it and sent it as a dick move. So now we are going to kill him!" Rory gave such an innocent look that Lorelei and Tristan found themselves leaning on things they were laughing so hard.

Rory just shook her head and left the house. They followed quietly behind.

They reached the diner and Tristan stopped. "Is this where we get the tools to kill him?"

"No, this is where we find him." Rory answered.

"But-"

Lorelei cut him off. "Just trust us." Tristan shrugged and followed them in.

"Oh Jess!" Rory called out causing everyone in the diner to stare at them.

"He's not here." Jess called back who had ducked under the counter when he saw Rory with a blonde and her mother.

The day ended with Jess being chased by Rory with a book. Eventually Tristan had to interfere to save Jess; personally he wanted to thank him.

**  
Well, she wrote me a letter  
Said she couldn't live without me no more  
Listen mister, can't you see I got to get back  
To my baby once-a more  
Anyway, yeah!**

Tristan and Rory were sitting at the Crap Shack just talking.

"Mary, I don't see why you're so mad at Jess, it got me to come back, without that letter, I may have never come back. We could have missed out on a great thing." Tristan looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm not mad just joking around a bit."

"As soon as that letter came I called my Grandfather and took him up on his offer. I mean come on; I can't let you go missing me that would be rude. So I hoped on an airplane as fast as I could."

Rory turned and kissed him. "I'm glad you did, I don't know if I could have lived without you."

**Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane  
Ain't got time to take a fast train  
Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home  
My baby, just-a wrote me a letter  
My baby, just-a wrote me a letter**

**The Letter by The Boxtops…**


End file.
